Rise of the Guardians: Lost Souls
by ChibiLover123
Summary: A retelling of the story in 'Rise of the Guardians: Night's Fury', only with notable differences, that follows Jade from the moment she meets Jack Frost and beyond. Jack/OC Bunny/OC Jack/Bunny Jack/OC/Bunny LAST FOUR CHAPTERS UP!
1. Prologue

Life is never easy, even less so for some.

Jade is barely hatched before she is left alone in the world, forced to fend for herself against the wild and the dragons that hunt her down relentlessly.

Jack is only given a name, and nothing else; he wanders the world, spreading winter, and wondering what his purpose was.

Aster is the only one of his kind left, and after becoming a Guardian, vows to dedicate all his life to the world's children despite the emptiness in his chest.

The Man in the Moon has watched this for long enough, and decides something has to change.

-

A rewrite for the series I've been making with 'Rise of the Guardians: Night's Fury', 'Rise of the Guardians: Family Moments', and 'Rise of the Guardians: War'.

The differences, of course, being a more detailed depiction of Jack's trials raising a Night Fury hatchling, a new explanation and outcome for the Blizzard of '68, and a blooming relationship between Jade, Jack and Aster.

Yes, I'm a JackRabbit shipper. No, I don't understand why, either.

I completely blame Hugh Jackman and his accent.

Pairing(s):  
Jack/Jade  
Aster/Jade  
Jack/Jade/Aster

* * *

The world has turned for much longer than most humans would believe.

It has seen wonders, magic beyond our wildest dreams, and magnificent creatures we only hear about in stories.

Some of those creatures are still around.

_We just can't see them unless we __**believe**_.

It is why the stories persist of beautiful mermaids and eagle-eyed griffins, of leprechauns with pots of gold and sprites that guard the forests against dark spirits.

But the most powerful, the most frightening, of all these creatures is one that every child recognizes.

_Dragons_.

* * *

A shadow raced through the trees, barely a blur against the rich foliage or a breeze over the dark grass.

Finally coming to a stop in the hidden roots of a thorny bush, the small black dragon pressed close to the moist dirt, green eyes glowing mildly in the gloom.

Wings folded close and tail wrapped tightly around powerful rear legs, the young Night Fury sniffed the air, ear horns twitching nervously.

All around were the sounds of a forest in autumn; a breeze rustling through fallen leaves, a small animal scuttling along in search of food to store, a bird singing as it began it's trip south…

Wood cracked and splintered under a heavy weight, acrid smoke wafting from a fang-lined maw as a massive Monstrous Nightmare tore through the forest without a care.

Holding in a frightened whimper, the hatchling went incredibly still, every instinct screaming not to make a sound or something horrible would happen…

_She did not realize she had been trembling until after the Monstrous Nightmare was long gone_.

Curling into a tight ball of agitated black scales, tears rolled down scarred cheeks silently long after the light had faded and night fell.

Stiff and exhausted, the hatchling slowly abandoned her hiding place, wings and tail fins flexing in the wider space.

Looking up at the moon as it's soft glow fell upon her wedge-shaped head, the little dragon retracted her fangs, whispering to the wind in the soft, rolling language common to all dragons.

The words floated up to the silent Guardian in the sky, reaching the man that lived there and touching his heart.

**I just want a friend**.

The Man in the Moon looked down at her, eyes threatening to well up with tears.

_No child should ever be so lonely_.

Painfully aware of both a workaholic, heart-scarred Easter Bunny and a mischievous, isolated Jack Frost, he began to plot with fresh determination.

_Well, no more_.


	2. Chapter 1: Found

Sitting on her haunches, the hatchling Night Fury looked up at the sky in wonder as snowflakes fell from the silvery clouds.

It was the first snowfall of the year in North America, soft as down on her hard scales and twitching wings.

The snow sparkled against her dark hide like diamonds, slowly hiding the young dragon from view, and she hardly minded.

The pulse of her spark, deep in her heart, was more than warm enough.

Purring softly as the wind caressed her face, eyes half-lidded in contentment, an ear-horn twitched.

A sound rang through the trees, bright and happy, capturing her full attention.

_It took a few moments for the Night Fury to realize the sound was laughter_.

Curious, she shook the build-up of cold fluff off and trotted towards the source, pupils round and ear-horns perked.

Stopping on the outskirts of a frozen lake, she went still at the sight.

A boy, with bright white hair and sky-colored eyes, was skating.

But, unlike some of the other humans she had seen do the same, he was barefoot and gliding over the ice, the crook of his wooden staff creating beautiful patterns wherever it touched.

_The whole scene was like a dream_.

In a wave of lightning-blue flame, she was in peace-form, a five-year-old girl with tangled black hair and wide green eyes.

An oversized shirt, streaked with dirt and ragged at the edges, was the only clothing she had, her bare human feet sinking into the snow and large black wings folded tightly over the cloth.

Completely mesmerized, the dragon-child watched as he spun over the ice, the patterns overlapping and creating new designs as they shimmered in the moonlight.

_She did not realize she had been inching closer until he spotted her_.

* * *

The moment Jack laid eyes on her, he knew.

_She could see him_.

Those big green eyes stared right at him, full of wonder, and his heart finally started beating.

_Oh Moon, __**she could see him**_.

The child suddenly seemed to realize she had been spotted, and jerked back, curling into herself with a whimper as if expecting to be struck.

Jack instinctively lowered his staff, doing his best not to look threatening.

Now that the shock was ebbing, the winter spirit could see her more clearly, and the sight made his just-beating heart ache.

She was so small and fragile, no older than five years and painfully thin, the large black sails of her drooped wings only causing her to seem even more diminutive.

It took a few moments before he realized she was whimpering, terrified.

_And just like that, Jack Frost made his choice_.

"Hey, it's okay…" He soothed, inching closer to keep from startling the clearly-frightened child. "I'm not gonna hurt you, little one. Just surprised me, that's all."

Slowly, she began to uncurl, looking up at him with the tiniest spark of hope as he reached the bank, and he grinned as those cute little ear-horns perked up.

"There's that pretty face."

She blushed, but a tentative little smile bloomed across her face that made Jack feel warm.

_He wanted to make her smile all the time_.

"What are you doing out here all alone, little one?" The frost-boy wondered, leaning easily against his staff. "There must be a warm bed waiting for you at home."

The smile died far too soon, and this deep sadness took its place instead.

"I-I…I-I don't h-have a home…" She whispered, voice hoarse and shaky from a century of disuse.

"Don't have…What do you mean you don't have a home?" Jack wondered, brow knitting in concern. "What about your parents?"

A heavy silence followed, tears welling up in her eyes, and there was no need for the child to answer.

_That just would not do at all_.

"Hey now, don't cry." He whispered, crouching before her and carefully reaching out to wipe away at the few tears that had fallen. "I'm…I'm alone, too. We can be alone together."

Sniffling, she peered up at him through damp lashes, hope brightening those eyes to a beautiful jade color.

"R-Really?"

Smiling, the winter-bringer leaned in and tapped her nose gently with the crook of his staff so the girl giggled.

"Really really."

Her answering smile was sunshine-bright, and Jack laughed as she tackled him in a hug, wings flared back and tail wagging like an excited puppy.

The Moon shone down on them, smiling as moonbeams sang through the night.

_Finally, things were coming together_…


	3. Chapter 2: A Name

"Alright, first thing's first." Jack voiced, spinning his staff nonchalantly as he paced. "You need a name."

"A-A name?" She wondered, nose scrunching up cutely. "Wh-What's that?"

The winter spirit turned to her in surprise, not having expected such a question.

The dragon-child blinked up at him from the cave floor in innocent curiosity, pausing in the meticulous grooming of the scales that rippled over her tail.

"You…You don't know what a name is?" Jack wondered, dumbfounded.

Shaking her head in the negative, the dragon-child tilted her head like a curious puppy.

"N-No…I-Is it something i-important?"

Taking a few moments to collect his thoughts, the winter spirit crouched down to her level, his smile sad.

"It's very important. A name is…a way to say who you are. It's how others know you. I can't just call you 'girl' or 'kid', because that's like saying you're not a real person. Do you understand?"

Her ear-horns twitched for a moment before she nodded, pupils wide in curiosity.

"Wh-What's your name?"

The frost-boy paused, his smile taking on a lonely edge at the reminder of who exactly _he_ was, and what that meant.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost." He informed the dragon-child, tapping his staff on the ceiling to create his unique pattern of ice. "I'm the one who brings winter, and frosts windows."

She was silent for a few long moments, pupils trembling…

"Th-They call me N-Night Fury."

The winter spirit stayed silent, watching as she reached up to trace the fern-like patterns of frost with her claws.

"Th-The unholy o-offspring of lightning and…d-death…"

As sobs began to wrack her frame, he reached forward to pull the child into a chilly hug, humming soothingly as her tears soaked into his cloak.

"Hey, it's alright…I know you're not like that…" Jack soothed, rocking her gently back and forth. "Anyone who thinks that is a…a big bonehead, alright?"

A watery little giggle bubbled up from her throat, sweet and genuine, and those big green eyes peered up at him with a spark of amusement.

"B-Bonehead?"

Happy for this opening, Jack grinned, settling her comfortably on his lap.

"Anyone who thinks you're mean must not have anything in their heads but bone!"

His grin took on a mischievous edge, and the dragon-child squealed as he tickled her belly relentlessly.

"You're not scary at all!"

Wriggling to escape the winter spirit's grasp, wings flared out like massive sails and tail thrashing, the young Night Fury shrieked with laughter until he finally stopped and pulled her into a chilled hug.

Settling down as her joy died down into soft giggles, she smiled up at him brightly, the crushing sadness and guilt forgotten in her mirth.

Feeling warm inside for the first time since his birth at the lake, Jack looked into her eyes and _knew_.

"Jade."

She blinked in confusion, unable to identify the emotions that softened his face.

"How does Jade sound? For a name, I mean?"

The girl was silent, momentarily stunned as the enormity of it all became apparent to her.

Tears of unadulterated _joy_ filled her eyes, and she hugged Jack with all of her dragon-born strength.

After a hundred years of being alone, _she had a friend_.

After a hundred years, _**she was finally someone**_.


	4. Chapter 3: Bath Time

Jack was pretty sure baths were not supposed to be this difficult.

_Or __**wet**_.

Jade whined as she was lowered into the lake for the fourth time in the last half-hour, squealing as the cold water touched her tail and thrashing like every time before.

Turning his face away to avoid another mouthful of lake-water, he lowered the girl in anyway, far too soaked at this point to feel guilty.

Realizing she had lost, the dragon-child stopped flailing and sat on the lakebed, arms crossed and frown pointed straight up at him.

Amused by her adorable pouting, the winter spirit pulled a sack he had…_acquired_ earlier that day onto the damp grass by his feet.

"What's with the face?" He teased, cupping water into his hands to wet her hair despite Jade's sputtered protests. "You need a bath more than that uptight Groundhog. Now stop squirming and let's get all this dirt off."

Resigned to her fate, Jade grumbled and lifted up her tail, cleaning dirt out from underneath the rising scales.

Once she was thoroughly engrossed with washing dirt from the leathery skin hidden underneath, Jack thoroughly soaked her hair, combing through with his fingers as carefully as he could.

There were quite a few tangles, likely from years of neglect, and he worked on loosening the smaller ones by hand.

She winced, ear-horns twitching at the pull, but shook the pain away to start on her right wing.

Doing his best to be gentle, the winter spirit rooted around in the sack one-handed, finding a brush to work out the worst of the snags.

"Jeez, ever heard of a hairbrush?" He joked, a faint sense of déjà vu coming on as he started.

Jade paused in her cleaning, looking back at him with a now-very-familiar expression that asked "What's that?"

Jack sighed, far too used to it by now.

"Nevermind. Just hold still."

The dragon-child huffed a little, still curious, but returned to her task anyway.

After half an hour, Jade had scrubbed every inch of her body clear of dirt, skin a few shades lighter and scales shining in the sunlight.

Jack was relieved to have finally detangled every knot by then as well, a waterfall of black silk that tumbled down her back, and rocked back on his heels.

"Alright, bath times over!" He announced cheerily. "Time to dry off!"

The winter spirit stood, ready to grab a large cloth he had gotten just for this occasion-

Except Jade was already dry, steam coming off her skin like ghosts as she hopped onto dry grass with a happy little chirp.

The shock wears off in a few moments-_she _is_ a dragon, after all_-, and Jack sighed before grabbing the clothes he had found for her instead.

"Come over here, you slippery little gecko. I've got some new clothes for you."

Curious, and as completely untroubled about her nakedness as any child, Jade hopped over to inspect the shirt and pants with interest.

"What are they?"

"Curious little thing, aren't you?" Jack noted fondly, already pulling the clean white shirt over her head with some difficulty. "They're so you don't walk around in the nude."

She seemed to accept that answer, sticking her arms through the sleeves and folding her wings to keep from ripping the seams open.

Once the pants are in place, Jack stood back, noting that the clothes were perhaps a bit large.

_Better than what she was wearing, at least_.

"What do you think, Jade?"

The dragon-child fidgeted with the hem, shifting from side to side and flexing her wings in the enclosed space made by the shirt.

"It feels…weird." She admitted, tail twisting up and out of the pant's hem to sway around more comfortably.

Realizing his mistake, Jack smiled sheepishly, moving behind her with a small icicle forming in his hands.

"Right, sorry. Don't know how I forgot about the wings."

A couple of tears in the back allowed the large appendages to thread through, and she smiled, flapping them to encourage circulation.

After a moment, Jade turned and looked up at him, gratitude making her green eyes swim with a film of tears.

"…Thank you, Jack. For…everything."

She looked like Jack just gave her the whole world, and his heart cracked because he _saw_ the scars and knew, in Jade's eyes…

_He had_.


	5. Chapter 4: Fish

_Honestly, this should not be so hard_.

"Come on, Jade. Unlike me, you've gotta eat."

Said child frowned, refusing to open her mouth for the bread or fruits Jack kept trying to shove in.

Rolling his eyes, the winter spirit rocked back on his heels in obvious frustration.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Jade nodded, looking up at him with widened pupils as if she had no idea why he was so upset.

"Then why won't you eat?"

The dragon-child eyed his hands, which still held the dreaded bread and berries, before opening her mouth to speak.

"They make my tummy hurt."

This gave him pause, and Jack slowly put the food down on the sack he had once again commandeered for the occasion.

"They hurt?"

She nodded, relieved to be understood, and hugged her almost concave belly.

"My tummy gets all rumbly and mad."

Letting out a defeated breath, he rubbed at his forehead in a futile attempt to forestall a headache.

"Okay…So what _can_ you eat?"

Jade shrugged, drawing designs in the snow with the tip of her tail.

"Everything makes my tummy mad…"

_Well, that explains why she's so skinny_…

Jack started rooting through the sack, listing everything he'd found and hoping to get a positive response.

"Blackberries?"

"Nope."

"Apples?"

"Nope."

"Carrots?"

"Nope."

"Eggs?"

"Nope."

"Well, this is all I've got left." Jack noted, pulling out a whole salmon.

The reaction was immediate.

Jade went unnaturally still, pupils blown so wide only a thin ring of green was visible, and gaze riveted on the fish.

Noticing this, the winter spirit slowly moved the fish a bit to the right, smirking as her eyes followed it without hesitation.

"Do you like fish, Jade?"

"Smells…so good…" She forced out, a purr obscuring her voice.

"Then here you-"

Before Jack could even finish his sentence, Jade pounced, her hooked dragon-fangs yanking the sustenance from his hands and sending it down her throat whole.

The winter spirit could only stare at her in disbelief as the dragon-child licked her lips, rubbing against his chest like an overgrown cat and purring all the while.

Rolling his eyes a second time, Jack scratched behind one of her twitchy ear-horns, smiling fondly as the purring grew in volume.

"_Kids_…"


	6. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

Jack was sure that, if he ever had kids of his own, bedtime would be the mother's responsibility.

"But I'm not _sleepy_!" Jade whined, wriggling to get out of the little nest he had made in their cave.

"It doesn't matter." He argued, pulling her back onto the heap of blankets and furs. "It's dark, so it's bedtime."

"No!" She argued, twisting around in a way no true human was capable of. "I can't!"

Jack paused, her wording causing dread to prick at his heart.

The dragon-child settled slightly as she realized he had stopped for the moment, trembling enough to make her scales rattle.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Jack wondered softly, his hold becoming more of an embrace as he ran a hand through her hair comfortingly.

Her eyes darted to the cave mouth, pupils narrowed into skittish slits.

"B-Bad things happen in the dark…" She whimpered, curling into Jack's cloak. "O-Others come…H-Hurt…"

Jack faltered, one of his hands running over the jagged gash of a scar on her shoulder.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He promised, serious. "If anyone tries, I'll freeze them solid."

Sniffling, Jade rubbed her face against his collar, claws latching onto his cloak like little hooks.

"R-Really?"

Nuzzling her hair, Jack chuckled.

"Really really."

A half-hearted little purr rumbled up from her chest, and he continued to hold her, humming a half-remembered lullaby.

It took a few minutes for Jack to realize she had fallen asleep cradled in his arms, still purring softly as she snuggled deeper into his cold.

Settling on the nest himself, he managed to cover both of them with a blanket as a twist of dream-sand came in.

As two little figures appeared over Jade's head, playing with each other in the snow, the winter spirit smiled fondly.

"Sweet dreams…"


	7. Chapter 6: Terrors

Jade slept like the dead after that.

Nothing Jack did could rouse her, from pokes to shoves to dropping mounds of snow on her head.

Eventually, he just let her bed, spreading snow while she rested in the safety of their cave.

No human or predator would dare cross the lake to scale the icy boulders, let alone the rock wall that the dwelling sat on top of.

Honestly, though he kept assuring himself of that fact, Jack found himself racing back before dawn to make sure the child was alright.

This went on for weeks, and Jack found himself settling into an easy routine when it happened.

He had gotten Jade to bed an hour or so earlier, making sure she was well and truly asleep before grabbing his staff, ready for the night's work.

A little whimper caught his attention at the cave mouth, and the winter spirit turned, concern knitting his brow.

"Jade?" He whispered.

The answer was a low whine, and she twisted anxiously, scales rising and rattling against each other like wind chimes.

"Jade?" Jack voiced, louder this time.

She seemed completely oblivious to him, wings flaring out and tail thrashing around as the child whined louder, practically sobbing.

Now well and truly panicked, the winter spirit leapt to her side, gathering the girl into his arms despite her flailing claws.

"Jade!"

Faintly registering his scent through the haze of her nightmare, Jade slowly began to calm, tears escaping her closed eyes as the fear dwindled into relief.

"Sh, it's alright…" Jack assured her, smoothing down her hair and cradling the young dragon close. "I'm right here, snowflake…Everything's fine…"

A sob tore out of her throat, and Jade clung to him, seeking comfort in his cold.

That dream-_no, a nightmare, __**not a dream**_-had shaken her badly.

They had taken Jack, hurt him, and_…_

_**And she couldn't do anything to stop them**_.

That was now her worst fear, and the thought that it could become reality steeled her resolve.

Her scales rattled once more, but not in the blind terror of before.

Jack watched, confused, as she hooked her claws more securely into his cloak, no longer crying.

She would protect Jack if it was the last thing she did.


	8. Chapter 7: First Flight

"Come on, Jade! It'll be fun!"

The five-year-old girl peered over the cliff's edge, ear-horns pressing back against her tightly braided hair at the sheer drop.

"It doesn't seem like it'd be fun…" She replied softly, pupils trembling with trepidation.

Chuckling, the winter spirit floated by her side on Wind, not at all concerned about how far away the ground was.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Pausing, she reviewed the last few months carefully, just to be sure.

"No…"

"And I'm not about to start now." He assured, letting Wind carry him a few feet out. "So just give it a try!"

Jade hesitated, wings flexing nervously, before steeling her resolve.

Learning to fly was imperative; winter would end in the next couple of months, and Jack would need to move on, with or without her.

_She would not lose the only good thing in her life because she was scared_.

In a flash of blue-white fire, she was in dragon-form, crouching on the cliff's edge as her wings flexed in preparation.

Jack steadied himself a full four yards away, well aware of how far she could leap.

"Don't worry, snowflake. I'll catch you."

The last of her hesitation faded, so Jade tensed her powerful hind legs-

_And jumped_.

Instinct had her wings spreading, catching the air, her tail fins stretched out to stabilize.

The wind whistled over her scales and caressed her face, holding her up and away from whatever harm might come.

_It was like heaven_.

Jack dodged to one side as she swooped past, laughing joyously as she twisted and turned and looped through the sky.

Hundreds of years of built-up instincts burst forth, and she screamed her joy, spinning around mid-transformation to crash into Jack with a hug.

Tumbling head-over-heels for a few moments from the impact, said winter spirit chuckled as they steadied, cradling her close as Wind kept them from falling.

"I guess that means you're happy."

Jade nodded gladly, a constant purr rumbling from her chest as she rubbed against his neck, reestablishing her scent.

"Thank you, Jack."

Warmed by the sincerity, Jack pressed a kiss to her hair, smile softening as her ear-horns twitched at the brush of cold.

"You never have to thank me for helping you, snowflake."

Smiling at the affectionate nickname, Jade burrowed under the frost-boy's cloak, wings folded tight.

_Something deep inside told her that this was where she belonged_.

* * *

**Hello, faithful readers!**

**I just want all of you to know that I will soon be deleting 'Rise of the Guardians: Night's Fury', 'Rise of the Guardians: Family Moments', and 'Rise of the Guardians: War' to make room for this new retelling. I thought you should all know, in case you were hoping to read them again.**

**Also, I'm running low on little one-shots for Jack and kid!Jade. Once I'm out, I'll go straight to the time-skip and Bunny, so if there's anything you guys want to see, don't hesitate to say so!**

**Sincerely,**

**ChiviLover123**


	9. Chapter 8: Snowmen

Jack, as the spirit of winter, was-_and always will be_-a firm believer that a handful of snow is all someone needed to have a good time.

Because of this, he wasted no time in showing Jade the many wonders to be found in an open field of snow.

Burrowing under the white fluff like a mole might soft earth, Jade went still, the cold doing little to bother her now.

Floating overhead, the winter spirit chuckled as he spotted the conspicuous mound, circling lazily.

"Well, I wonder where Jade went…" Jack voiced out loud, pretending to be puzzled. "Maybe she's…here!"

The dragon-child squealed as her hiding place was discovered, being tickled mercilessly as she thrashed about in a vain attempt at escape.

Finally giving her a chance to breathe, Jack straightened with a wave of his staff, coaxing the clouds to send down more fresh snow.

Settling now that her sensitive ribs and wings were no longer being playfully assaulted, the child sat up, shaking snow from her body like a wet dog.

"That was fun!" She squealed, hopping around Jack in excitement. "Again! Again!"

"Maybe later, snowflake." Jack replied, ruffling her hair affectionately. "I've got something else planned."

Her eyes lit up, startlingly green around the dark warmth of her pupils, and she stopped to hop in place.

"What what what? What is it?"

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Jack waved his staff a second time, concentrating for a moment so the snow moved into the shape he wanted.

"Lesson number six in Fun 101: how to make a snowman."

Jade watched, wide-eyed, as a very detailed recreation of Jack was made from snow and ice.

"Of course, you won't be able to make anything quite like this yet." He admitted, solidifying the creation with ice. "We should start with the classic three-tier snowman-"

Jack blinked when he turned back to where Jade had been standing, only her footprints proof that she had been there at all.

A quick scan of the clearing showed where the girl had gone, and he whistled in appreciation.

Using her wings as make-shift shovels, she made a large mound of the fluffy white substance, and it was the short work of a few minutes to make Jack realize what exactly she was making.

Wings spread proudly, Jade gestured to the rather well done recreation of a Night Fury she had created, hope shining in her eyes.

"How'd I do?"

Feeling a swell of pride, Jack pulled her into a one-armed hug, pressing a kiss to one of her twitchy ear-horns.

"You did great, snowflake. Couldn't have done better myself."


	10. Chapter 9: Vow

Jade had always known Jack was different from other humans.

Even with her lack of contact, she had seen enough of them to know that it was not exactly common for humans to fly or create snow like her Jack did.

This hardly bothered her, really.

Jack was hers, and if he was a bit strange, it would not change that she loved him.

_She did not realize how different he was until it happened_.

* * *

One of Jack's favorite pastimes will always be going out and starting a snowball fight amongst the local children.

Though Jade was often forbidden to join in, she made it a point to sneak up and watch from a distance.

Settled at the base of a tree in dragon-form, half-buried in snow, Jade watched contently as the longest battle to date died down after a solid three hours of combat.

This particular village had very lively children, and Jade enjoyed their antics immensely.

Jack seemed to agree, still laughing as joy sparkled in his glacier eyes like sunlight.

He was so energized, like the world was perfect and nothing could go wrong…

_Until a child walked through him_.

Jade shot up in an instant, pupils narrowed into slits as Jack put a hand to his chest as if he had been punched in to gut.

The children kept walking home, oblivious to the now despondent winter spirit or the Night Fury that bounded to his side.

Jade slowed a few feet away, staying low to the ground and cooing softly in worry.

Attempting to shake away that-_empty, so very empty_-feeling, Jack forced a smile.

"I'm alright, snowflake." He assured, patting her scaly head with a shaky hand. "It…It happens, sometimes. I'm used to it."

Purring softly, she nuzzled into his stomach, looking up at him with wide, sad pupils.

There was a deep sadness in his eyes, an aching pain that she recognized all too well, and it hurt to see.

_She had not realized_…

Jade sat back on her haunches, pulling a surprised Jack into a hug, wings folding around to cocoon them both.

Chuckling softly, he settled in the unfamiliar warmth, taking comfort in the steady beat of her heart, the soft scales of her belly against his skin…

_The Night Fury swore on her life that Jack would never be alone again_.


	11. Chapter 10: A Choice

It had been a whim, going off on her own to explore the village.

Though Jack had told her time and again not to, to stay in whatever cave they had commandeered while he was gone, she found her curiosity was too great.

There were so many things about humans that she did not understand, so many mysteries to unravel, that Jade could not help but be somewhat fascinated.

So, one day a few winters after their first, when Jack had left her at his pond to dump snow on Russia and Europe, the fledgling had snuck down to the village.

Evening had fallen an hour or so before, but there were still people bustling about in last-minute chores to study.

There were so many things to see, to smell and touch; faint perfume and musk, soft linens on the clothesline, cooling bread on the sills, soft firelight on the snow…

A faint sniffling sound reached her delicate ear-horns, and the dragon-child straightened.

Avoiding the torchlight out of habit, Jade scented the air, and the salty tang of tears urged her forward.

Far from the village square, where torches were still lit and people were still up and about, the houses were dark and filled with the sounds of sleep.

Jade stayed as quiet as possible, respecting their rest, and paused as a golden glow lit up the dark.

Tendrils of sand twisted down from the sky, disappearing into nearby windows, and she could almost hear the happy little sighs moments later.

_The Sandman was at work, then_.

Refocusing on her task, Jade found the noise that had drawn her away from her research.

Huddled in the snow, shivering dangerously from the cold, a young boy cried softly into his knees.

Concerned, she inched closer, ear-horns low and wings folded to diminish her size.

"Are you okay?" She wondered, still half-hidden in shadows.

The poor boy jumped, turning to her with wet cheeks and flushed cheeks from his crying.

"Wh-Who are you?" He demanded, teeth chattering.

"Jade." She answered softly, not daring to come closer. "Are you okay?"

He relaxed minutely, not feeling threatened; after all, from what he could see, Jade was just a little girl, not even half his size.

What danger could she possibly be?

"N-No…I-I'm cold…A-And hungry…"

Hearing this, Jade perked up.

"I'll be right back!"

Bounding off into the shadows, Jade aimed for the forest, skidding to a halt at a berry bush.

The little fruits were still good, and she ripped off a piece of her shirt, making a bag to fill before racing back.

Excited as any puppy, the dragon-child offered the berries, smile bright as sunshine.

"Here!"

Accepting the gift with shaking hands, the boy revealed the slightly frosted contents and smiled as well, overjoyed.

"Th-Thank you!" He chattered out, quickly stuffing his mouth to fill his growling belly.

Happy to have been of help, Jade sat back on her haunches, tail practically wagging.

"Are they good?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, feeling much better with some food in him, and was about to thank her again-

_When he noticed her tail_.

It was inky-black as her hair, covered in scales, and stood out against the white snow like a curse.

Suddenly, he was terrified.

Noticing the change, Jade's smile fell in concern, ear-horns falling back and tail stilling.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Y-You…Y-You're a m-monster!"

The accusation was like a punch to the gut, and she jolted back, pain flashing in her eyes.

"Wh…What?"

"Monster! Monster!"

The boy was in hysterics, screaming at the top of his lungs as he scrambled away.

"Help!"

Tears filled her eyes like a flood, and Jade did the only thing she could think of.

_She ran_.

By the time she ran out of breath, tears streaming down her face and sobs ripping out of her chest, Jade had reached the pond and curled up on the bank in a miserable little ball.

It felt like hours before a cool hand brushed through her hair, and she peered up through the curtain of dark locks to see Jack's concerned face.

Her heart cracked further, and the dragon-girl leapt into his arms, desperately in need of comfort.

"Whoa, snowflake." Jack murmured, holding the trembling child close. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She shook, tears chilling on contact with his frosted cloak.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I know I shouldn't have, b-but I just wanted to see…A-And I found this boy, a-and…"

She whimpered pitifully, a high-pitched sound escaping that any mother dragon would recognize.

Dread took root in his chest, but Jack kept his voice level, not wanting to upset her further.

"Jade, did he see you?"

The fledgling hesitated a moment before nodding, her tail wrapping around his thigh in a guilty gesture.

With a whisper-soft sigh, Jack rested his chin on her head, rubbing between her wings in an attempt to calm her sobs.

"…J-Jack?"

"Yeah, snowflake?" He whispered, pausing.

"A-Am…A-Am I a m-monster?"

That question was like a dagger to the heart, and Jack closed his eyes against a rush of tears.

"No, snowflake, you're not a monster." He assured, pulling back to look into her eyes. "But there are two things you can do when someone says that to you."

Sniffling softly, Jade listened closely, tears dangling off her lashes.

"Wh-What are they?"

Smiling softly, he rested his forehead against hers, hoping his words gave comfort.

"You can either become a monster…Or become a hero." He explained. "Which will it be?"

Jade was silent for a moment, but a new fire lit in her eyes, and she looked up at Jack with the sort of resolve he imagined most grown men would envy.

"I…I want to be a hero, Jack."

The dragon-child cuddled up closer, and her next words warmed his heart.

"Like you…"


	12. Chapter 11: Eel

Jade was rather melancholy for days afterwards, barely eating and only sleeping when the dream-sand came in to knock her out.

When she turned down a chance to fly with Jack to Washington, the winter spirit felt his worry expand like a water balloon in his chest.

So, Jack decided it was time to be proactive.

* * *

A cold breeze circled the cave, like a greeting, and Jade lifted her head, dazed from the sudden distraction to her thoughts.

Jack smiled as he entered, sack slung over one shoulder and practically filled to bursting.

"Morning!" He chirped. "How about some breakfast?"

Her little ear-horns perked up in interest, and Jack swung the sack onto a clear section of floor, the top opening enough for the scent of fresh fish to escape.

Jade's entire body tensed up, alert as a dog being teased with a bone, as the winter spirit smiled encouragingly.

"Well, go on. I don't want to smell rotten fish anytime soon."

There was no hesitation after that.

In a rush of lightning-magic, the Night Fury pounced on her prey, emptying it of her meal.

Chuckling at her antics-_and glad that she was somewhat back to normal_-, the frost-boy went about straightening the nest.

_And then he heard her choking_.

Any parent who has ever had the misfortune of hearing that sound will know the panic Jack experienced at that moment.

Jade stumbled away from the pile of fish at her feet, scales rising like a porcupine's quills as she arched up and hacked on whatever had gotten caught in her throat.

Rushing to her head, the winter spirit rubbed at her throat, stuttering out assurances.

Can you perform the Heimlich Maneuver on a dragon?

Luckily, there was no need for that.

With one last heave, the remains of a bright yellow and black eel flew from her gullet, landing on the dirt floor with a disgusting PLOP.

Shuddering violently, Jade slumped over, scales rattling as she whined pitifully.

As the adrenaline died down, Jack pet down the scales on her head soothingly, forcing a smile.

"Alright, I get it. No more eel."


	13. Chapter 12: Stomach Ache

With a groan, Jade rolled onto her side, curling over her stomach as if that would stop the pain.

That eel had certainly done a number on her; even the berries and nuts she was forced to eat had never given her a stomach ache this bad.

Jack stayed by her side, though she knew he hated staying still for too long, rubbing circles into her stomach to help ease the ache.

"How are you feeling?" He wondered, shifting so the dragon-child could use his lap as a pillow.

"Bad…" She murmured, half-asleep and kept awake by the roiling in her belly.

"It's alright…" The winter spirit soothed, forming a cup out of ice and filling it with the water he had lugged in an hour before. "Here, this should help."

Lifting her head, Jade sipped at the offered drink, sighing as the cold liquid settled some of the upset in her gut.

Putting the cup down once she was done, Jack put his free hand on her hair, scratching lightly behind her ear-horns so the child relaxed more.

"There you go…"

Purring softly, she huddled further onto his lap, wings twitching from their sprawled position at her back.

"Jack…?"

"Yeah, snowflake?" The boy whispered, watching her slip into dreamland.

"Will you tell me a story?"

Letting out a soft chuckle, he paused to situate the child more comfortably.

"Sure, I think I've got something…"

Wrapping her arms around Jack instead of her stomach, Jade peered up at him with half-lidded eyes, ready for him to begin.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy. He was very lonely, and no one could see him because they could not believe in someone like him. One day, he stumbled across a dragon, and while anyone else would have been frightened, he was glad to be seen. The dragon was lonely, too, and kind, so they became friends instead of enemies. They took care of each other, and loved each other, and it was all either of them needed."

Looking down from the ceiling he had been reciting to, Jack smiled at her sleeping face, brushing her bangs back gently.

Resting his back on the wall as the dream-sand trickled in to swirl over Jade's head, Jack yawned, eyelids growing heavy.

"And they lived happily ever after…"


	14. Chapter 13: Late Bloomer

Jade had no idea why she could not breathe fire like other dragons.

Her spark was certainly strong enough to produce a flame, but it never created more than superheated air whenever she tried.

She refrained from doing so around Jack, of course; a being of cold and ice would likely not appreciate any possible fireballs being thrown around.

Stretched out on a clear patch of frosted grass, the Night Fury sighed, half-dozing in the sunlight as she pondered the implications.

Was she just not able to create fire?

But why?

_It made no sense_…

"Hey, Jade." Jack greeted her, slightly breathless from a snowball fight that had drawn to a close not long ago. "What's with the long face?"

Transforming back into peace-form, Jade sat back on the damp grass, big green eyes curious and hurt.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

The smile dropped from his face at that, and the frost-boy crouched before her.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with you, snowflake. What brought this on?"

"It's just…"

Jade paused, struggling to explain.

"I keep trying to make a flame, but I can't. Every dragon can do it, even hatchlings, but I…"

Her wings drooped, and she looked very much like a chastised puppy that had no idea what she was being punished for.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Taking her face in both hands, staff leaning in the crook of one arm, Jack frowned.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He insisted. "You're just…a late bloomer, that's all. You'll get it."

Jade sniffled, ear-horns slowly perking up.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Jack assured, smiling. "You just have to wait. When you need to do it, you'll do it. There's no need to rush."

Somewhat soothed by the thought, Jade nodded, tail rising from it's lowered position.

Chuckling at her brightening spirits, the frost-boy ruffled her bangs.

"Alright! Now how about we build some snowmen?"

* * *

**And now, on to the time-skip!**

**If there are any fluffy moments you want (Jade/Bunny, Jade/Jack, Jack/Jade/Bunny), don't hesitate to say so. I want to really build the relationship up, you know?**


	15. Chapter 14: Two Hundred Years

Two hundred years…

_Where had the time gone?_

Jack yelped as a massive snowball knocked him right over, digging his way out of the resultant mound with breathless laughter.

_He could still remember when Jade was too small to even give him a proper hug_.

The fifteen-year-old girl smirked, wings flaring proudly as she dusted snow off her baggy jeans and loose white blouse.

_And now, she was all grown up_.

"Is that all you've got?" Jack taunted, shaking snow from his hair while molding a perfect sphere.

"Not even close." Jade shot back, scooping up enough white fluff to make three snowballs.

"Bring it on, gecko!"

What followed was an epic snowball fight the likes of which no child has ever seen, the pair weaving between trees and branches as they lobbed the compact spheres at each other.

Jack, of course, had the advantage; not only was he much more skilled at the game, but he had an ally.

The dragon-girl shrieked as Wind tugged her off-balance, twisting to avoid slamming into a tree.

"That's cheating!"

"Can't cheat if there aren't any rules!"

Growling in play, Jade pounced, sending the two teenagers tumbling head-over-heels into the clearing that held Jack's pond.

Pinning the frost-boy, Jade smirked like the cat that had caught the canary.

"I win."

Jack struggled for a few moments before going limp, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you got me. Can I get up now?"

"Hm…Nope." The dragon-girl answered, settling on his torso with a wicked edge to her smirk. "I kinda like where I am."

The winter spirit could not help blushing frost from all the implications, trying not to really see how much she had grown and failing rather spectacularly.

Her eyes were still the same, bright jade green, but her face was softer, losing it's child-like roundness to encroaching adulthood.

The blouse was loose on her small frame, sunlight peering through the thin fabric to silhouette the new inward curve of her waist, the swell of her heavy breasts-

_No! Bad thoughts!_

Jade would have teased Jack about his 'blushing', but a twig snapping somewhere behind the tree-line drew her attention away in an instant.

Going unnaturally still, her head turned towards the source, pupils narrowed into suspicious slits.

That was enough to distract Jack from his thoughts, and his grip tightened on the staff lying at his side.

"Jade?"

The Night Fury did not answer, only crouched more protectively over him, wings spreading like some sort of shield as the scales rippled.

For a few moments, everything was silent.

_The calm before the storm_.

A large form stepped out of hiding, all spikes and sky-colored scales, and Jack was pretty sure he was getting splinters from the death-grip on his staff.

In a flash of bright magic, a black dragon was crouched over his body, scales raised like the hackles of a threatened cat and fangs bared in warning.

_Jack was the only one who could feel her trembling in fright_.

"_**It's been a long time, Night Fury.**_" The larger dragon growled, tail swaying dangerously.

"_**Forever would not have been long enough.**_" Jade replied, the draconic familiar in her mouth after so many years speaking in a human tongue.

The Deadly Nadder hissed, wings flaring back in a dominant gesture.

Jade snarled back, very aware that she was the only obstacle between this other dragon and her Jack.

_She would not back down_.

"_**Know your place, hatchling.**_" The Nadder warned, stalking closer a couple of steps-

_And spotting Jack_.

"_**Oh, what a cute pet…**_" She cooed, tone sickly sweet even in the rolling growls of draconic. "_**I'm sure he'll taste delicious.**_"

Eyes burning, Jade crouched lower over the winter spirit, entire body vibrating with protective rage.

"_**Hurt him, and I will make you watch as I eat your heart.**_"

The Deadly Nadder almost seemed amused at the threat, shaking out her spikes and crouching.

"_**We'll see about that, hatchling.**_"

Everything happened in a blur.

One moment, Jade was crouched over him, warm and real, and the next…

The Nadder shrieked as fangs hooked into her shoulder, black claws tearing through the scales of her belly.

Jade ripped herself away before a spike could catch in her hide, wings flared wide and bristling.

Enraged, the larger dragon charged, smashing her stouter opponent into the thawing ground and piercing the dark hide with her spines.

Pinned on her back, Jade shrieked at the pain, thrashing with her claws at her enemy's vulnerable sides and face, forcing the sky-colored dragon to retreat.

Both had already scored deep hits; the Nadder's right shoulder was torn open to the bone, deep scratches lining her belly, and the Night Fury had punctures along her chest and shoulder that were bleeding rather heavily.

"Jade!" Jack screamed, clouds already gathering as they reacted to his emotions.

Jade looked to him for a second, pupils widening slightly in concern-

_And that was all her opponent needed_.

Rows of piercing teeth sank into her shoulder, a hair's breath from ripping into Jade's throat, and the Night Fury roared as she was flung across the clearing.

It was that exact moment that the blizzard exploded into being.

The world was completely and utterly white in seconds, blinding the Deadly Nadder and chilling her reptilian blood, spark too small and feeble to fight back the cold.

Unlike Jade, however, whose spark pulsed warm and strong in her chest as she staggered up, the spike's venom taking hold.

_Jack_.

Panic bubbled up, and she shook the blurriness away.

The winter spirit had never made a blizzard this strong before, and if he let out too much magic to fuel it…

Wind roared as snow and hail pummeled the ground, shrieking into her ears _help him save the frost-child too much not enough_, and drove Jade forward through the storm.

The Nadder's voice could be heard now, faintly, but still clear enough to make Jade's spark flare.

"_**You worthless little sack of flesh! I'll kill you for this!**_"

The snow cleared just enough for Jade to spot the other dragon, unable to see through the blizzard like she could, and felt heat build up in her throat.

_For the first time in three hundred years, a Night Fury breathed flame_.

The Nadder shrieked as the fireball exploded on contact, tearing through one wing and badly burning her side.

With a roar and the inhuman shriek of wind through her scales, another shot of plasma-like flame struck home on the vulnerable chest, and another on the back, and another, and another…

_Jade didn't stop until there was nothing left but ash_.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund cursed soundly under his breath as he opened another tunnel to snow.

It was Easter Sunday, and there was a blizzard covering the entire northeastern quadrant of North America!

_When he got his hands on whoever did this_…

Frustrated, Aster still herded his painted eggs out of the tunnels.

Blizzard or not, Easter would go on.

This was the last batch, though, and once they were hidden away, Aster went in search of whoever had thought it was a good idea to mess with his holiday.

The source was somewhere in Pennsylvania, near a little town called Burgess, which were stuck in white-out conditions from the severity of it.

Muttering about how much he hated the cold, the Pooka followed the tendrils of magic fueling the storm, growing worried despite him.

The magical leak was pretty huge, and he could almost feel the…the _panic_ this person must be feeling.

_What the hell was going on?_

Ignoring the frost and ice forming on his fur, Aster pushed through the snow and hail until he finally found the person causing this whole mess.

_Jack Frost_.

The boy-spirit had clearly lost control of his powers, and for someone without any believers, there was a lot of power to be let loose.

_Only way to stop him, really_.

Crouching down, Aster used all the strength in his powerful rear legs to leap up through the turbulent wind, catching the boy midair and landing heavily on hard-packed snow.

Wind shrieked in fright for a moment, coinciding with Jack's momentary spike of anxiety, before dying down.

"What do ya think yer doin'?" Aster demanded, hiding his worry beneath old frustration.

Jack blinked up at him, dazed from the massive loss of magic and the sudden location change, as the blizzard began to die down.

_Those eyes were almost familiar, so very green_…

The winter spirit found enough presence of mind to feel terror.

"Jade!" He managed to say, throat roughened by his unheard screams and the dry, cold air. "That dragon came, and…"

Aster bristled at the word 'dragon', freeing one hand to grab a boomerang as a precaution.

He had been around long enough to know that dragons were _not_ something he wanted to run into.

But Jack was already unconscious, exhausted from created and driving the blizzard, and that, thankfully, came first.

"Might as well bring the bludger with me…"


	16. Chapter 15: Danger

Jade was in a panic.

Vision blurring from a mixture of blood loss and the venom still in her system, the Night Fury stumbled towards the spot her frost-boy had been when the blizzard started.

_Nothing_.

Any visible evidence had been destroyed by the last few minutes of snowfall, leaving her with no idea where Jack was or what had happened.

_Oh stars, what if he was hurt?_

Ignoring the rivers of blood pouring from her wounds, Jade raised her head, nose twitching as a familiar scent flitted past.

_Jack_.

Pupils narrowed into slits, the Night Fury forced herself to stand once more, determination steeling her nerves.

That was his scent, and if she had his scent…

Without a second thought, Jade took off into the air, following the trail eastward, towards the ocean.

_Nothing would stop her from getting Jack back_.

* * *

Once the frost-boy had been settled in one of the guest rooms, Aster was left to his own thoughts as he waited.

Jack had mentioned a 'Jade'…

Was she another spirit?

Or a human?

Had she been attacked by this rogue dragon as well?

There had been no sign of a girl, but the blizzard had been so bad he had not even seen the dragon, either.

_Didn't stop Aster from feeling guilty about leaving her behind, though_.

All he could do was hope the girl had survived, and stayed alive long enough for him to find her.

Trying to distract himself from the agonizing wait-_and his growing guilt_-, the Pooka went about making a late lunch.

He had not eaten since sometime the day before, thanks to Easter preparations, and Jack would need something in his stomach to replenish the magic he had lost.

By the time the food was done, Jack was beginning to stir, hunger waking him from the almost comatose sleep he had been under the last several hours.

"G'day, mate." The Aussie greeted, a warm bowl of food in hand as he ducked into the room.

The entire burrow was done in the traditional Pooka style, dug out of the earth and little else, with stone only used in the kitchen and bath to keep the walls from crumbling with moisture.

Jack groaned, propping himself up on the nest of soft blankets and rubbing against his forehead as if that would reduce the headache pain.

"Where…?"

"In my Warren." Aster explained, placing the bowl on a slab of stone that functioned as a nightstand. "Ya used a lot 'a magic makin' that blizzard. Had ta make sure ya'd be apples after, considerin' the circumstances."

Nodding slowly, the winter spirit blinked the last stars from his eyes, mind whirring back to life.

"Right, the blizzard…"

The events leading up to that moment suddenly rushed back in horrible detail.

"Jade! Where's Jade?" He demanded, heart beginning to race. "Is she okay?"

"Didn't see anyone else in that storm." Bunny admitted, ears lowering. "Only found ya 'cause 'a all the magic ya were using."

The winter spirit frowned, struggling to his feet.

"She was hurt! We've got to find her!"

"Whoa there, mate!" Aster chided, steadying the boy. "Ya ain't in any position to go runnin' 'round. I'll get 'er."

"You don't know Jade like I do." Jack insisted. "She won't let you find her if I'm not there, and she could die!"

Before the two could argue further, an explosion from outside caught both of their attention immediately.

"_Jade_…"

Jack was already up, forcing himself to run out of the room while ignoring the oversized rabbit's shout and subsequent swearing.

Bursting out of the burrow, Jack stumbled as the sunlight momentarily blinded him, adrenaline pumping as he scanned the Warren.

Aster was right behind him, large ears twitching this way and that, when a roar snapped both of their focus to the left.

"Bloody hell-!"

One of the Egg Sentinels hit the ground with a bone-rattling THUD, a black dragon digging sharp claws into the thick stone with a snarl.

Another roar shook the air, and Jack snapped out of his shock.

"Jade!"

The Pooka whipped around to stare at the winter spirit in astonishment.

_**That**__ was Jade?!_

The dragon zeroed in on them in moments, bright green eyes burning like hellfire, and leapt from the downed Sentinel with a predatory grace that put Aster on-edge.

Bristling like a cat, fangs bared, the reptilian creature eyed him like a threat, pupils narrowed into knife-thin slits.

"Jade, no!" Jack scolded, stepping between the two. "He's a friend!"

The dragon growled, as if in disagreement, gaze still riveted on Aster as if expecting him to attack at any moment.

Jack took that massive scaly head in both hands, forcing that gaze on him.

"He's just trying to help."

Slowly, oh so slowly, the dragon relaxed, scales settling and wings drooping.

Aster was still tense, but once those pupils widened, softened, he admitted the beast was pretty cute.

Relieved, Jack pet down the stout neck, starting to smile-

_And his hand came away red_.

"Jade…" He choked out, heart squeezing.

With a soft little warble, the dragon collapsed, and both spirits gaped at all the _blood_ that pooled on the grass.

"No no no no no-!" Jack panicked, pressing against whatever wounds he could find. "Jade, don't you dare!"

With a soft exhale, the magic flared up in a weak light, and a teenaged girl was sprawled on the grass, covered in blood and open injuries.

"J-Jack…"

Leaping to her side, Aster shouted orders to his eggs, his training kicking in.

_Have to stop the bleeding, gotta get some fluids in her, __**quick**_-

Jack wasted no time in grabbing his staff again, chilling her blood so it flowed less freely as a medical kit was brought over by a small herd of unpainted eggs.

"Keep that up, mate." Aster ordered, cleaning the punctures in her shoulder area with swift efficiency.

Trembling with adrenaline, Jack nodded shakily, pillowing her head on his lap.

"Come on, snowflake…That's it, keep your eyes open…"

The girl nodded weakly, wings twitching weakly as the Pooka cleaned inside the holes with alcohol.

"V-Venom…" She muttered, eyes hazy with pain. "D-Deadly…Nadder…"

Cursing soundly under his breath, Aster slowly started stitching the hole closed, jaw tense.

"There's a bottle 'a foggy liquid in the kit, mate. Give 'er half."

Fumbling through the box for the right bottle, hands still slick and red, Jack struggled to pop open the cap.

"What is this?"

"Somethin' ta counteract the venom." Aster explained, closing the wound and covering the fresh stitching with cotton bandaging. "Deadly Nadders ain't known for being peaceful."

With new confidence, the winter spirit eagerly poured half the bottle's contents into Jade's mouth.

Swallowing it down, the dragon-child sighed, wings limp on the grass and ear-horns drooping.

"S-Sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, snowflake." Jack assured, pointedly ignoring the new stitching being done and the blood that had soaked straight through her blouse.

Losing the strength to speak, Jade shook her head, breathing labored.

_Because it was her fault, __**it was**__, and she had put her Jack in danger_…

Tying off the last bandages, and making sure none of them were bleeding through, Aster let out a soft sigh.

The girl was pretty beat up…

"Come on, sheila." He muttered, lifting her off the bloody grass with ease. "Better places to rest up than here."

Seeing Jack still kneeling on the ground, blinking tiredly, Aster rolled his eyes.

Carefully shifting Jade into one arm, he lifted the frost-boy up by the scruff of his hoodie and carried both into his burrow.

_Aster got the feeling this was going to be a _long_ day_.


	17. Chapter 16: Awake

When Jade woke up a full two days later, she could almost forget what had happened.

The entire day could be attributed to a dream-turned-nightmare, her worst fears coming to life in stunning detail, and not reality at all.

_It would certainly not be the first time such a thing had happened_.

Unfortunately, awareness brought an assortment of aches and pains that told her, in no uncertain terms, that everything had in fact been very real.

Folding her wings in, Jade sighed as the bones creaked and popped back into place after so long in an awkward sprawl.

Blinking her eyes open tiredly, the dragon-girl was met with an earthen ceiling very unlike the stone one in their cave back at Burgess.

_So, not home_…

But when she turned her head to the right to see Jack there, sitting on the hard-packed floor and sleeping soundly with his staff in the crook of one arm, Jade figured this was alright.

Stretching out-_and dutifully ignoring the pull it had on her wounds_-, she crawled over and settled on the frost-boy's lap, relaxing as his chill soothed some of the pain.

A purr rumbled up from her chest as one of Jack's arms came around her shoulders in a secure hold, safe and cold.

Eyelids already feeling heavy, Jade let out a jaw-cracking yawn and let sleep pull her back under, content to be with her Jack once more.

By the time Aster hopped in, having heard someone moving around, she was blissfully asleep.

The sight was utterly adorable, even the Pooka could admit that, and a secret little smile took root as he covered the pair with a blanket.

_Guess dragons aren't all bad_…


	18. Chapter 17: Forgiveness

Once the bandages had bled through, Jade knew it was time to change them.

The uncomfortable part?

_Not being allowed to do it herself_.

Aster politely turned away as she unbuttoned her blouse, revealing not only the bandaging on her shoulders and chest, but the thick wrappings used to hold her breasts in place.

A faint blush colored her cheeks as Jade sat cross-legged on the nest, ear-horns pressed back and tail motionless on the ground.

"I'm ready."

Ears low in embarrassment, but knowing it had to be done, the Pooka nodded and turned back around, crouching in front of her for easier access to the bandages.

Her blush darkened at his close proximity, heat rolling off the larger frame to engulf her.

Averting her gaze shyly, Jade stayed still as the cotton was gently removed, smooth, blunt claws making sure the dried blood did not pull too harshly on her stitches.

Once the first swatches were set aside, sticky with rust-red blood, Aster examined the three deep punctures surrounding her collarbone to check for infection.

The pads of his paws were rough and worn, like the soft scales that shield a dragon's pulse, and her own leapt into high gear at the feeling.

As he shifted around to pick up a container of ointment, likely to keep infections at bay, Jade could not help but feel guilty.

Even with all the trouble they had caused-_and the minor property damage_-, the Pooka was still helping them out…

"I'm sorry."

Not expecting an apology of all things, Aster straightened, gaze caught by a pair of earnest jewel-toned eyes.

"I shouldn't have barged in, or knocked over that big stone thing, or growled, and I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

The poor girl was so worked up that she was moments away from crying, and Aster very nearly panicked.

He had no idea how to deal with a crying girl!

_Where was Frost when you needed him?!_

Forcing himself to be calm-_which was a lot harder than one would think_-, Aster took her face in both paws, forcing her attention to stay focused on him before she started bawling.

"Ya've got nothin' ta be sorry for, sheila. Ya were protectin' yer own, and there ain't a thing wrong wit' that."

Slowly, the scales along her wings settled back down, and Jade relaxed, letting out a soft sniffle.

"R-Really?"

Damn it, but she was unbelievably sweet right then, wide pupils shimmering like the night sky with so much _hope_ that it made Aster feel warm.

"Really really."

Something flashed through those eyes, maybe a memory, and then the Pooka was nearly knocked over by the most enthusiastic hug he had ever been a part of.

Steadying Jade, and mindful of her wounds, Aster felt a purr rumble up from her chest and through him.

Fighting back a smile, he pat the girl's back lightly between the wings.

_Those two were too cute for their own good_…


	19. Chapter 18: Peace

Aster had never actually seen a dragon in peace-form before.

Not that he had been unaware of such a thing, just that he had never been particularly chummy with a dragon before.

So, once Jade was strong enough to start moving around, he could admit to being…curious.

She was certainly not what he had expected from a dragon's peace-form.

Where Aster had expected someone older and sturdy, she was young and petite, almost delicate.

If he was honest with himself, the dragon-girl was attractive, with these big jade-green eyes that seemed to stare right through him.

The frost-boy certainly felt the same, if the way he sometimes looked at her was any indication.

Aster straightened slightly from where he was trying out a new pattern on some eggs, one ear twitching in greeting as Jack landed next to him with a soft breeze.

Jade was a few yards away, studying a few of the colorful flowers that grow along the bank of a dye river.

Pupils wide and curious, she leaned forward and gently sniffed the closed buds, ear-horns perking up as one moved.

Both spirits paused to watch as the petals unfolded, a delicate white egg revealed within, little legs kicking.

The egg nearly toppled over, being a bit top-heavy, but landed safely in Jade's palms, unharmed.

Giggling as the little egg struggled to sit up, the dragon-girl nudged it upright with her nose, like a mother cat might when helping it's young stand for the first time.

"There you go…" She cooed, setting the flailing legs down on the grass.

Seeing her be so gentle with his googies made Aster feel all warm inside, and he turned back to his project with a secret little smile.

Jack noticed, but stayed silent.

_After all, he was smiling, too_.


	20. Chapter 19: Green Eyes

The Pooka was absorbed in trying out new paint combinations on some eggs, keeping an ear out for Jack in case the mischievous spirit tried to nail him with another snowball.

Just as he set down one egg, not quite happy with the pink and yellow patterns, Aster tensed up as a breeze rustled the leaves behind him.

Where he expected to be struck upside the head with a snowball-_and throw a boomerang at the offender's smirking face_-, a large, scaly nose nudged against his back instead.

Caught off-guard, the Pooka turned around to find a Night Fury where he had been half-expecting a winter spirit.

"Jade?"

Nodding, the dragon yawned, revealing two rows of harmless pink gums.

Without a moment's hesitation, she rubbed against his arm like a cat before circling and settling around the Pooka like a living, breathing blanket.

Very much confused, Aster leaned back into her side, a little smile forming as her head curled around to end up on his lap.

Once sure he was comfortable, Jade purred softly and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Shaking his head in amusement, the Pooka plucked another unadorned egg from the grass, getting back to work with fresh enthusiasm.

_Aster could admit to being a sucker for those big green eyes_.


	21. Chapter 20: Requited

Jade stretched out on the warm green grass, half-asleep and ready to doze off again.

Her wounds were healing well, no longer pulling quite so painfully, but she tired easily all the same.

Aster was wonderful company during her midday catnaps; he was a quiet presence by her side, and would scratch behind her ear-horn between painting eggs.

Carefully setting a dark purple egg on the grass, studying the shine of the paint, said Pooka reached out and did just that, the blunt tips of his claws feeling wonderful against the sensitive scales.

With an appreciative purr, Jade settled back down, ready to fall asleep…

"Hey, snowflake!"

Grunting softly as a certain someone landed on her back, the Night Fury opened her eyes to Jack Frost's smiling upside-down face.

"Wanna play?"

Huffing in the negative, she closed her eyes again, practically sensing the winter spirit's pout.

"B-But…But I'm _bored_…"

Grumbling in a way that seemed to say "_That's not _my_ problem_," the dragon cracked open one eye to send a mild glare at the current bane of her existence as he flopped along her neck and the top of her head.

"Aw, _come on_…" Jack whined, utterly boneless.

Aster chuckled at the sight, greatly amused, and only smiled at the very _un-_amused look she sent back.

"You've been sleeping for _hours_…And all cottontail does is paint eggs!"

"Hey, don't bring my googies into this!"

Ignoring the defensive statement, Jack turned over onto his back, still using the Night Fury as a scaly bed.

Rolling her eyes, Jade figured it was only fair to humor the boy.

Jack yelped as the dragon below him rolled over, pinning him down with only a fraction of her weight.

With a happy little warble and a toothless smile, she nudged the frost-boy's shirt up and nipped harmlessly at the sensitive skin.

The winter spirit was reduced to a bundle of hysterical laughter in a few moments, trying in vain to push the scaly head away as she tickled him mercilessly.

Once tears began leaking from his eyes, Jade relented, nudging the still-giggling Jack into a more comfortable position across her forelegs before setting her head on his stomach.

Calming down with some difficulty, he put an arm around the back of the dragon's neck in a hug as he settled, still smiling.

Tearing his eyes away-_because they just looked so _peaceful_, and the sunshine across her scales and reflecting off his hair made it all so surreally beautiful_-, Aster forced himself to focus on the egg in his paws.

Really, it was foolish to think they would be interested in him that way; he was basically an oversized rabbit, and they were…

Shaking away his thoughts, the Pooka refocused on the egg-

_And realized it was patterned in snowflakes and jade-green stars in a night sky_.

With a sigh, he placed the egg on a small rock for safe-keeping.

_Getting too old for this_…

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I've got some big ideas in the works, but I still need some three-way fluff! If anyone's got any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Thanks!**

**Sincerely,**

**ChibiLover123**


	22. Chapter 21: Surprise

Three weeks after Easter and the surprise blizzard, even North was beginning to worry.

Sure, the Guardians were not exactly in touch with each other twenty-four-seven, but Aster always made it a point to contact the others after resting up from his holiday.

And considering what had happened this year…

Sandy, for one, decided it was about time he took matters into his own hands.

As night traveled across the ocean, giving the dream-giver a few hours freedom, Sandy went straight to the Australian Outback to check up on his fellow Guardian.

There was a tunnel hidden away somewhere that should let him in…

Smiling once he found the secret entrance, Sandy dropped in, navigating the twisting tunnels with the ease made from centuries of practice.

The Warren proper was the same as always, springtime warm and bright, with eggs toddling around either bare or painted with wonderful designs.

Sandy tilted his head, curious, at the sight of so many patterned in blues and whites, or greens and darker hues.

_What was Bunny up to?_

Awareness prickled the back of his mind, and the dream-spirit spun around, whips forming.

A large black dragon was crouched on top of a nearby boulder, eyes cat-like in their predatory intensity.

He went incredibly still, not recognizing the breed and thus not knowing what this dragon could do.

Growling in a low tone, the unknown dragon bristled, scales rattling against each other like disturbed wind chimes.

Sandy snapped one of his whips as a threat, silently warning the beast not to attack.

Unfortunately, it proved to have the opposite effect.

The dragon pounced, little more than a dark blur, and Sandy barely had time to blink before he was pinned to the grass.

_Yeah, there _might_ have been a better way to handle this_…

The dream-giver tensed, fully expecting a fireball to the face or a savage bite at the throat.

_After all, a dragon always goes for the kill_.

Fangs bared in warning, the dragon eyed the small spirit for a moment, and…

Sandy blinked as those pupils widened slightly, a spark of curiosity, as that great wedge-shaped head lowered to sniff at his face instead of rip it open.

Caught off-guard, the little golden spirit just watched as the dragon pulled back, scales settling as the pupils widened innocently, looking much cuter than any man-eating reptile had a right to.

In a rush of magic, a teenaged girl sat where a dragon once was, great black wings folded against her back and tail swaying like a cat's.

"Hi."

Stunned, he still managed to write out the word 'Hi' in his dream-sand.

Giggling, she moved back, letting the spirit up as she sat back on her haunches.

"Are you a friend of Aster's?"

The dream-spirit was pretty sure his jaw was just about ready to hit the floor out of surprise.

_Aster?_

Regaining control of himself, Sandy nodded, intrigued by the sheepish guilt that crossed her face.

"I'm really sorry for pouncing on you. Territorial instincts, I guess."

Considering he was not scratched, bitten, or burned to a crisp, he knew that things could have been worse.

Symbols appeared over his head in dream-sand, assuring her that it was alright.

The dragon-girl smiled in relief, before her little ear-horns perked up and she straightened, as if just realizing something.

"Oh, you probably came to see Aster! Jack tired him out with a game of Catch Me if You Can, so they should still be napping."

Standing to her full height-_Sandy figured she barely surpassed five feet, though the girl still towered over him_-, she moved further into the Warren.

"This way."

Still trying to absorb all this information-_Jack? As in Jack Frost, the winter spirit? And since when does anyone call Bunnymund __**Aster**__?_-, the dream-giver floated behind her, extremely curious.

_Aster had a lot of explaining to do, it seemed_.


	23. Chapter 22: Waiting

The pair of teenagers sat just outside the burrow, trying to amuse themselves with a game of Tic-Tac-Toe and ignore the conversation going on inside.

Sandy was intent on figuring out what was going on, and Aster had suggested-_ordered, more like_-that the two should go out and play while they talked.

Pouting cutely, Jack drew a circle, stopping the girl's desired avenue.

Jade doubted that the discussion was too serious; the golden spirit had seemed more curious and mischievous than upset, so perhaps things would not be so bad?

Crossing out on of the boxes, she giggled at the frost-boy's exaggerated sigh as he leaned on her shoulder.

"Best four out of seven?"

"Nah…" Jack mumbled, resting his head against hers gently. "Not that fun anyway…"

Smiling at the petulant tone, Jade turned her head to nuzzle the boy's frosty white hair, purring softly.

Letting out a soft breath, he relaxed, a thoughtful expression falling over his face.

"…What do you think about ol' cottontail?"

Confused by the question, Jade paused in the idle grooming of the winter spirit's wild hair.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

He started to fidget with his staff, avoiding eye contact.

"I mean…Do you like him?"

Sensing the hidden layers underneath the frost-boy's words, she thought over her feelings carefully for a few moments.

"I…do like him." Jade admitted with a soft blush, nuzzling his cheek. "Do you like him, Jack?"

Frost spread across his cheeks, and Jack ducked his head with a silly little smile.

"Maybe…"

Smiling in relief, the dragon-girl purred more strongly as her wings came around to engulf both of them.

"Good. I like my two favorite guys getting along."


	24. Chapter 23: Comfort

By the time Sandy left, all his questions answered and night falling across the east coast, Aster felt the mother of all headaches drill into his temples.

The Guardian of Dreams may not be able to speak, but he sure knew how to embarrass a bloke when he wanted…

The Pooka did not raise his head when two others entered the burrow, still rather self-conscious and not wanting any other suggestive thoughts to invade his mind.

"Aster?" Jade wondered, sounding worried as she crossed the kitchen.

"Are you alright, cottontail?" Jack agreed, a breeze signaling he had floated over instead of walked.

"'M fine…" He mumbled, not looking up from his crossed arms.

Jade leaned into the Pooka's side, nuzzling his neck and rubbing soothing little circles at the base of his ears.

"You don't sound fine…" She retorted, smiling as Aster melted under the soft touches.

"Come on, cottontail." Jack urged, hugging the Pooka's other arm and resting his head on the furry shoulder. "What's got you grumpier than usual?"

Damn, but they were good, and Aster raised his head a bit to give the pair a tired glare.

"Ya ain't gonna leave me alone till I say, are ya?"

The two blinked up at him innocently, as if the thought had never crossed their minds, but Aster knew better.

"It's nothin'." The Pooka assured with a sigh. "Just gotta figure out how ta ya two troublemakers to Toothiana and North."

Excitement lit up their eyes, blue and jade-green, and it reminded the Easter-bringer that they had been alone far too long.

_Who was he to deny them new friends?_


	25. Chapter 24: Unwelcome Guests

Tooth was fluttering around her palace, directing her mini-fairies with military precision to gather teeth and organize the containers that were now ready for a safe place to stay.

"New York, Sector Twenty-Four, eleven premolars and seven bicuspids! San Francisco, Sector Seven, four canines and a wisdom tooth!"

The air was filled with the buzzing little fairies, rushing to and fro about their duties, and Tooth had a moment to catch her breath-

_When she felt it_.

Someone had lost a tooth.

This would not have been strange at all, except…

_That tooth had been lost in Aster's Warren_.

Nothing like this had ever happened before, and the fairy queen did not know what to do for a moment.

"Go tell North a tooth has been lost in the Warren." She ordered one of her older mini-fairies. "I'm going to go see what's going on. You all are in charge while I'm gone."

Taking a few moments to make sure everything would run smoothly in her-_hopefully short_-absence, Tooth shot off into the sky towards Australia.

_North would likely meet her there, anyway_.

* * *

Though he would likely never admit it, Jack was having a panic attack.

Blood trickled through Jade's fingers as she kept them clamped over her mouth, refusing to let him see the damage.

Oh, how had things gone so wrong?

They had been playing around, jumping off trees and boulders and chasing each other around the Warren now that Jade was better…

_When she slipped_.

Jack had no idea if it was from a thin layer of ice on the rock, or Wind's tug on her wings, or what, but she lost her footing all the same.

Her mouth hit the rock, and that was around when Jack about lost his mind with worry.

"Come on, snowflake, open up." He urged, petting down her hair and trying to keep the hysteria from his voice. "I can't help you if I can't see what's wrong."

Jade resolutely shook her head, ear-horn's back and tears still dangling from the corners of her eyes.

"Don't make me call Aster." Jack warned, growing desperate. "You know I will!"

Though she hesitated a moment, not liking that idea, Jade refused to open her mouth.

With no other options, the frost-boy turned towards where the dye river flowed, since that was where they had left the Pooka to paint eggs an hour before.

"_Aster_!"

Seconds passed before a grey blur barreled towards them, skidding to a halt beside the two in obvious concern.

Once he spotted all the blood, Aster was almost as bad as Jack.

"Ya alright?" He worried, gently touching her jaw with both paws to angle her covered mouth up.

Jade nodded, but did not lower her hands, causing the Pooka to frown.

"Open up, darlin'. Gotta take a look."

Shaking her head, Jade pulled back, wings folded tight and tail low in a sign of uncertainty.

Knowing that she was likely swallowing blood, he shared a look with Jack, who was just as concerned.

_How exactly did one go about making a stubborn dragon open it's maw?_

"Bunny!"

The new voice startled all of them, and Jade whipped around on instinct, uncovering her mouth to snarl.

Tooth squeaked, jerking back, a spike of fear going through her-

Until the dragon-girl whined at the pain, pressing her hand back on her damaged mouth with a whimper as more tears escaped.

Motherly instincts coming forth, the fairy buzzed forward, cooing softly like a bird.

The sound triggered some deep-seated instinct, and Jade's pupils widened once more, still shimmering with tears.

"It's alright, sweetie." Tooth cooed, her hands feather-light and calming on Jade's own. "Just let me take a look, and I'll make the pain go away, okay?"

The teenager paused, her eyes darting to the two nervous males at her side, and Aster rubbed her back soothingly.

"Tooth'll take good care 'a ya, darlin'. Just open up, and everythin'll be apples."

"No one better to do this sort of thing than the Tooth Fairy, right?" Jack agreed, petting down one of her ear-horns in comfort.

Relaxing slowly, Jade finally opened her mouth so Tooth could peer in.

Concern furrowed her brow at all the blood she found within, barely able to discern each individual pearly white.

Gently, she tapped against each hooked fang, checking to see which was loose enough to come free.

Jade flinched as the one on the far lower-left left side was prodded, twisting slightly in it's socket and spewing fresh blood.

"There's the problem." Tooth noted, pulling back slightly. "It has to come out, sweetie."

She was silent for a long moment before grabbing both Jack's hand and Aster's paw for comfort, nodding her consent.

Making sure she had a good grip on the loose fang, Tooth gave it one good tug-

Jade winced, wings trying to flare out in her surprise, as the fang came loose into the fairy's hand.

"Oh, it's so _cute_!" She squealed, delighted. "I've never seen such an adorable little tooth from a dragon before!"

Aster rolled his eyes at her behavior, sensing the teenagers' confusion.

"Tooth, ya mind?"

Pulled from her thoughts, Tooth smiled apologetically.

"Oh, sorry! I just don't usually get dragon teeth, since they don't fall out like a humans."

Fluttering over once more, the fairy studied the vacant gum socket, and soothed the upset girl with a bright smile.

"Don't worry, a new tooth will grow back in no time! We just need some gauze to put pressure and you'll be all better!"

Aster reached into his bandolier, pulling out a soft cloth, and set about cleaning up the blood with care.

"There ya go, darlin'…See, that wasn't so bad…"

Both of their ears twitched at the strangled yelp from Jack, and turned to see an excited Tooth with her fingers in his mouth.

"Oh, they _do_ sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

"Tooth, get yer fingers outta 'is mouth."

Pulling back, the hyperactive fairy smiled sheepishly, fluttering around instead.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it! They're so white!"

Rubbing at his jaw, Jack could not help but chuckle, and even Jade managed a little giggle.

Shaking his head in amusement, Aster carefully folded the cloth and held it to the empty space in her mouth, stopping the constant flow of blood.

_He nearly had a heart attack when a portal opened and a Cossack bandit came barreling through with a war cry a moment later_.

Jack leapt at least three feet into the air out of surprise, and even Tooth squeaked, jerking upward to get out of range.

Jade, reacting to what must have seemed like a threat, jumped between the four spirits with a snarl that seemed so much more intimidating with blood.

_Aster would be sure to remember how the Russian's war cry turned into an almost girlish shriek, and tease him relentlessly about it later_.

"Nicholas St. North!" Tooth scolded, looking every inch the warrior queen. "You put those sabers down right now! You're scaring her!"

North was confused by the order, but his swords lowered as Jack landed next to the dragon-girl, rubbing behind her ear-horns until she let out a wary little purr.

Aster pat her on the shoulder, smiling as her scales settled and her purring became more sure.

Looking towards his friend, the Pooka let out a tired sigh at the absolutely perplexed look on North's face.

"Gotta put in a doorbell at this rate…"


	26. Chapter 25: Worries

Aster was more than ready to throw North and Tooth out of his Warren by the time he was done explaining.

What was so difficult to understand?

They had been in a bad fight and needed some help.

Why was it so hard to believe that Aster would take the teenagers in, given the circumstances?

And if those two kept up with those conspiratorial looks, he was going to brain them with his boomerangs!

"Seem much better now." North noted, though he smiled at the little cuddle-pile the two teenagers had made on the grass out of boredom and exhaustion. "Will not stay much longer, yes?"

That question got Aster right in the heart, and he tensed up.

_He hadn't thought_…

His gaze landed on the sleeping pair, heart twisting at the thought of suddenly going back to the way things _used to be_, without them in his life.

No surprise snowballs to distract him from working too hard, or a warm presence to rest against as he experimented on new colors; no wild games of Tag, or playful banter…

Damn it, Aster had gotten attached.

And who could blame him?

Those two were bloody infectious, and even when they annoyed the ever-living hell out of him, Aster still liked having the pair around.

A hand on his shoulder pulled his attention back to Tooth, who had clearly smacked North a new one while the Pooka was distracted.

"Maybe you should talk with them?" She suggested. "You won't know if they want to stay until you ask."

Forcing himself to relax, Aster nodded curtly, unsure if he could speak around the knot in his throat.

"Am sure things will work out!" North assured, grinning. "Seem very attached to you."

The Pooka scoffed, disbelieving.

"Finally lost yer marbles, North? They ain't attached."

"You didn't see the way they look at you." Tooth argued gently, a firm note of steel in her voice. "When they were in trouble and Jack didn't know what to do, who did he call? When Jade was unsure, who's paw did she grab for comfort?"

After a moment of thought, Aster sighed, rubbing against the markings on his forehead to combat the growing headache.

"I know…Doesn't make askin' any bloody easier."

"Must ask anyway!" North encouraged, standing. "Must return to Workshop and check on elves. Do not get the cold feet, Bunny!"

"Go on, ya gumby." The Pooka replied, a fond smirk growing on his face.

"Oh, I have to go, too!" Tooth realized, buzzing into the air. "I've been gone longer than I thought! Oh, please tell me how things work out?"

"Don't worry, Tooth. You'll be the first ta know."

Waving off his fellow Guardians, Aster hopped over to the sleeping teenagers, carefully gathering them up into his arms.

Sighing, Jade turned to cuddle into the warm fur, tail swaying slightly like a content cat's as Jack shifted, one leg wrapping around her thigh as his free hand securely gripped the fur on Aster's shoulders.

Warmth spread through the Pooka's body despite the frost-boy's chill, and he carried them back to the burrow with great care.

_Maybe things would work out, after all_…


	27. Chapter 26: Tempers

Jade slept peacefully, her body still recuperating from her vicious mauling weeks before and the new pain in her mouth, so it was Jack that Aster approached with his worries.

_Considering how things were going, he probably should have waited for the girl to wake up_.

"If you didn't want us here, you should have said so!"

"I never said that, ya drongo! Stop puttin' words in my mouth!"

"I'm not! That's what you said!"

How the conversation had devolved to this, Aster would never know, but now both their tempers were high and stopping any chance at a peaceful resolution.

Frustration and hurt crackled through the air between them, insults bubbling just under the surface-

_When the faint hint of a golden glow stopped them cold_.

Standing in the doorway, both peered in to see Jade, fast asleep and curled on her side.

Dream-sand twirled over her head, snowflakes and eggs dancing around each other to music only she could hear, and the sight drained away all their anger.

"'M sorry, mate…" Aster grumbled, ears low in shame. "Didn't think either 'a ya would want to hang around an ol' rabbit like me for long…"

The smile that crossed Jack's face was snow-bright, and he spun his staff once before bumping his shoulder against Aster's arm in a friendly manner.

"Sorry, kangaroo. You're stuck with us for a good long time."

Relieved at the thought, Aster almost smiled, but…

"_**I ain't a bloody kangaroo, ya larrikin**_!"


	28. Chapter 27: Presents

North would happily admit to anyone that his assumptions about dragons had been wrong.

While none of the winged reptiles had ever traveled to the North Pole, let alone reached the Workshop, he had heard a multitude of horror stories.

Great scaled beasts covered in spikes that tear men apart limb from limb; a massive serpent that rises from the sea and boils sailors alive; horned creatures that burst into flame to devour their victims whole.

_Jade was not like that at all_.

Stepping into the Warren, magical sack thrown over one shoulder, North released a chuckle as a black blur pounced on his belly, light as a feather.

Peering up at him with big green eyes, tail wagging like a dog's, Jade beamed.

"Hi!"

"Hello, little one!" The Russian greeted, patting her on the back.

She barely twitched at the heavy hits-_unlike a certain Pooka he knew_-, using her claws to climb up onto the Cossack's shoulders without even pricking skin.

"What's in the bag? Is it presents? Who are they for?"

With a booming laugh, North started towards the dye river, where he guessed Aster was practicing his designs for Easter.

"Be patient! Will figure out in good time!"

With a pout any child would have been proud of, the dragon-girl jumped to the ground and jogged forward, leading the way.

Ear twitching once, Aster looked up from the jewel-effect he was making on a squirming egg, smiling as Jade hopped up and rubbed against his arm like a cat.

"North's here!" She chirped, circling around to coo over the adorned eggs as the Russian reached them.

"Hello, Bunny!"

"What do ya want now, ya gumby?" The Pooka wondered, setting aside the egg so it could dry.

"I come with gifts!" North replied, hefting his sack over and plopping it on the grass with ease.

A light weight landed on the man's shoulders, and Jack leaned over to greet North with a smile.

"Gifts, huh? Isn't it a little early for Christmas presents?"

"Never too early for Christmas presents!" The Cossack argued, starting to rifle through the sack's contents. "But not for Christmas."

Jade perked up at the colorful bundles of cloth that were pulled out and set on the grass, carefully folded and making up a rainbow across the soft greenery.

"Toothy insisted that girl needs clothes."

Blinking in surprise, the dragon-girl approached cautiously, as if not quite believing what he had said.

"These are…for me?" She questioned, looking up at the Russian with a little shimmer of wonder in her eyes.

"Of course they are for you, little one!" North assured, patting her shoulder twice with a meaty hand. "Dresses would not be for Jack!"

"And I've never been more relieved to hear that." Jack piped up, floating around the clothes and poking them curiously with his staff.

"Come on, frostbite." Aster teased, pulling the winter spirit away by the back of his cloak. "Ya'd look cute in a little sundress."

"…You are one _strange_ kangaroo."

"I'll show ya a kangaroo, mate!"

As the pair tussled, North laughed, emptying the rest of the clothes and other little knickknacks before ruffling Jade's hair.

"Must head back to Workshop! Will watch two troublemakers, _da_?"

Smile sunshine-bright, Jade nodded.

"I will."

_North knew at that moment that she had taken the promise to heart_.


	29. Chapter 28: Modeling

Jade was not at all used to having so many options when it came to clothes.

She tended to wear things until they wore out, and then Jack would procure more that did not always fit quite right.

Suddenly, the teenager had an assortment of dresses, pants, shirts and blouses in every available fabric and color, with no idea what to choose.

Curious, Jade went about trying them all.

Twirling his staff in boredom, Jack turned to the burrow's entrance with a frown.

"Come on, snowflake! What's taking so long?"

"I don't know about this…"

"I'm sure you look great." He assured, lounging on the grass and using Aster's lap as a pillow as the Pooka made little stars across an egg's shell. "Now come out and show us!"

After some nervous shuffling, the girl stepped out-

Jack nearly choked on his own saliva in surprise, and Aster about dropped the egg in his paw.

The dress was a beautiful snow-white, with green thread interwoven about the hem to create vines and blooming flowers.

The top had a halter-style neck that revealed the heavy swell of her chest, the fabric sticking close to the inward curve of her waist before falling loose at the hips.

Fidgeting with her braid, Jade looked up shyly at the silence that followed her entrance.

"How do I look?"

The two males stumbled over their own words, caught off-guard by all the revealed skin and the figure neither had been fully aware of before.

"Y-Ya look good, darlin'." Aster assured, forcing himself to look back at the half-finished egg instead of…other things.

"Yeah, amazing!" Jack agreed hurriedly, hoping that he was not blushing frost.

Ear-horns rising with her self-confidence, Jade smiled, clearly relieved.

"Great! I'll try another!"

As she turned around, the skirt rose gracefully along with her tail, and both males could only stare at the tantalizing flash of blue lace.

Once she was gone, they could only groan at their predicament.

_It was going to be a _long_ day_.


	30. Chapter 29: Nudges

Sandy was beyond amused by his Pooka friend and the young winter spirit.

It was quite clear to everyone-_except themselves, and perhaps Jade_-that romantic feelings were brewing amongst the trio.

Tooth was particularly happy about it; she gushed over how cute the teenagers' teeth were, and that Aster was so lucky to have found them, and weren't they all just adorable together?

North was growing close to just shoving the three in a closet and leaving them for a few hours, though any mentions of what might happen in said closet caused a loud rendition of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' to drown out the speaker.

Personally, Sandy thought things were progressing nicely.

_A little nudge in the right direction never hurt, though_.


	31. Chapter 30: Acceptance

Aster was very, _very_ tempted to murder his fellow Guardians.

It was one thing to hint at his feelings and tease him about them, but it was an entirely different thing to start plotting!

Like North and Tooth just _happened_ to make clothes for Jade that accentuated her figure, and Sandy just _happened_ to be encouraging both teenagers' bouts of affection.

_Not bloody likely!_

Aster mumbled curses under his breath, violently painting bright red polka dots on a yellow background.

_Oh, when he got his paws on those nosy little_…

A chilly weight pressed against his side, and the Pooka relaxed as Jack leaned into him, keeping a few snowflakes aloft with the occasional wave of his staff.

Warmth came from the other side, and Jade sprawled out on the grass, wings folding as she curled up under his arm with a sigh.

Deflating with a soft breath, Aster gently put down his angry project and reached for another.

_Guess skinning them alive could wait a couple more hours_…


	32. Chapter 31: Memories

Tooth really could not help herself.

Dragon's teeth were such a rare find, and Jade's was so _cute_…

It would only take a moment to look at the memories, just to check, and wouldn't it be nice to know a bit more about her?

But Tooth refrained, because it was an invasion of privacy, and maybe Jade would get upset…

Eventually, though, the fairy lost her resolve.

Since dragons never lost their teeth through anything but trauma, the sharp enamel held decades worth of memories instead of the one or two of a human's, so going in was no easy task.

Clasping the pearly fang close, Tooth whispered a soft apology-

_And opened the memories_.

* * *

At first, things seemed alright.

It was all trees and grass and fragrant flowers, the slope of a mountain obvious underfoot.

The scene shifted abruptly, like whiplash, before Tooth could so much as blink.

There was only pain and blood and wild terror, the fear of death and loneliness and _**please, please leave me alone, I didn't do anything, just let me go**_-

Coming back to the present, the fairy realized she was crying.

_Oh, Jade_…


	33. Chapter 32: Realization

Jack had always suspected Jade's past was…violent.

After all, he had dealt with her nightmares and crippling shyness, her insecurities and paranoia, for nearly two centuries.

But _suspecting_ something and _knowing_ something…

_Those are two very different things_.

* * *

Aster had never really suspected anything.

Jade was always so bubbly and sweet, he had never thought…

But then he would remember the scars, and the look in her eyes when they first met, fierce and so very scared, and it clicked.

Jade had not been scared of death.

_She had been scared of going back to how things __**used to be**_.

* * *

Leaning heavily on his staff, Jack stared down at the soft grass, Tooth's troubled eyes nagging at his conscience.

_If _she_ was so concerned_…

Aster gently thanked her for telling them, and the fairy fluttered off, still visibly shaken by the foreign memories she had seen.

Finally looking up once she was gone, ice-blue locked with spring-green.

They both knew what needed to be done.

_Didn't mean they were looking forward to it_.


	34. Chapter 33: Run

Jade giggled as a couple of little eggs scampered up the splayed expanse of her wings, catching one that threatened to tumble off her stomach with great care.

Cradling the green-speckled egg in her palms, she cooed softly, sharp claws acting as a shield from the outside world.

Setting it gently on the grass, Jade stretched out like a cat in the sun, purring softly as her wings twitched, nearly knocking a handful of eggs off their feet.

A shift in the air drew her attention away from the wobbling little things, and she sat up immediately.

"What's wrong?" Jade fretted, pupils trembling in worry.

Aster hesitated to reply, sharing a look with Jack, and the winter spirit understood.

_He had known her for far longer, after all_.

"Snowflake…We need to talk."

Dread took root deep in her belly, pupils narrowing slightly.

"About what?"

Here, Jack lost his voice, looking up helplessly at Aster.

"…'Bout yer past, darlin'."

"About my…"

Once those words registered, Jade went impossibly still.

The memories came then, like water from behind a cracked dam; blood-spattered grass, sharp fangs and wicked claws, blinding pain-

"I-I…I can't." She forced out, pupils knife-thin as her fight-or-flight reflex fully engaged.

Ears flat, Aster moved forward to comfort her-

_And Jade took off_.

She was only a blur through one of the tunnels, and gone from sight before either could fully register what had just happened.

Cursing under his breath, the Pooka prepared to go after her before a crook caught on his arm, holding him back.

Jack met his curious glare firmly, looking serious for once.

"You'll never catch her once she gets to open air. She's way too fast."

"What are we supposed ta do, then?" Aster demanded, guilty and restless. "Just wait fer 'er ta come back, if she e'en does?"

"Nope." Jack replied, popping the 'p'. "We just need to figure out where she'd go."

Relaxing slightly at the resemblance of a plan, Aster frowned.

"And where would that be, frostbite?"

The winter spirit thought deeply, a sigh escaping his lips a few moments later.

"I've got an idea…"


	35. Chapter 34: Trust

This chapter is in dedication to my loyal reader, littletigery. She has followed this story and it's spiritual predecessor from the beginning, so when her cat Zuko was in an accident this past week and she asked for an update, I was more than happy to help. This is all I could get out for 'Lost Souls', but I hope it helps.

Sincerely,

ChibiLover123

* * *

There was a scorch mark still left in the ground.

Staring at the darkened dirt and dead grass left behind, Jade ignored the tears streaming down her face.

_Why? Why couldn't they just __**leave her alone**__?_

Crumbling to her knees, a sob tore itself free of her chest as both wings flopped out on the warm summer grass.

_After all this time, __**why did her past have to come back and haunt her**__?_

That way lay blood and tears and darkness, terror and loneliness.

_**The last thing she wanted to do was remember**_.

Curling into herself, Jade felt all of the pain sear through her spark, like lava in her veins.

Now blinded by tears, the dragon-girl's eyes stayed locked on the scorch mark, the dark blur a horrible reminder of what she had done.

_I killed her I killed her I didn't want to but __**Jack**__ she was going to hurt Jack but they were right __**I **_**am**_** a monster**__ a monster of lightning and death_-

The snap of a branch yanked her violently back to the present, every muscle tensing as her head whipped around, pupils trembling and narrow.

Standing just in front of the trees, Jack stared back, a deep sadness in his eyes as Aster carefully stopped beside him, ears low and expression worried.

"Snowflake…"

Jade tried to rub the tears away, a shaky little sob ripping out of her abused throat as more of the salty liquid leaked out.

"J-Jack…A-Aster…"

Both males reacted immediately, wrapping the dragon-girl up in their arms without a second thought.

Petting her hair, Jack whispered soothing words and hummed old lullabies, fighting back tears of his own as the girl cried into his hoodie.

Holding both of the teenagers close, Aster purred comfortingly, nuzzling her face and licking the sadness from her cheeks gently.

After what felt like an eternity, she was out of tears, sniffling softly as the sobs that wracked her chest subsided into a dull ache.

Turning her head, Jade nuzzled the Pooka's face in return, a weak purr rumbling in the back of her throat.

Releasing a chilly breath in relief, Jack rested his forehead against her, fingers curling into her hair.

"We didn't mean to upset you, snowflake…" He whispered, arm tightening around her waist. "We just want to help…"

Closing her eyes tight, the dragon-girl hid her face between the two males, a shaky breath escaping.

"I…I don't want to remember…"

"I know, darlin'…" Aster soothed, a paw rubbing down her back in comfort. "But it ain't good to hold it all in…"

"I don't want to remember because it doesn't matter!"

Teary jewel-colored eyes glared up at them as she jerked back, earnest and so very broken, the cracks almost visible underneath.

"I just…I just want this, right here! Why can't the past just stay the past?"

Jack swallowed past the lump in his throat, reaching out to brush away the stray tears that escaped her lashes.

"The past makes us who we are." He explained softly, gazes locked. "We…We want to know, because it's a part of who you are now."

Jade faltered, voice suddenly small and unsure.

"But…"

"Ya never really forget, darlin', so it never really goes away." Aster explained, an ancient sadness deep in his own eyes. "But…When ya got people who care about ya, an' ya share wit' 'em…It gets easier."

Those eyes searched them, unsure and hesitant…

The Pooka went still as she rubbed against his neck, her scent lingering on his fur as she did the same to Jack, finally settling in their arms.

_Did she…?_

Shoving the thought away, as well as his own urge to mark them with his scent, Aster gathered the pair up in his arms and opened a tunnel back to the Warren.

_It was enough that she trusted them_.


	36. My Last Message

Shit has officially hit the fan.

You need to know this, mostly because this will greatly effect my updating and generally ability to go online.

As anyone who has read the bottom of my profile knows, I got hints of this coming for about a week.

My mother (who is the main breadwinner of my three-person family, which includes my older brother) sat both of us down the Wednesday before last and informed us that the firm meant to help her file for reduced mortgage was a scam that lasted for about a year and a half. So, the condo she had bought (not rented, _bought_) had been put up for auction that morning and we would not know if anyone had bought our home until the next week. As it turns out, someone did, and now my entire family is scrambling to pack and find a place to stay nearby.

It is likely that the only place we can stay at (and this will only last a month, maybe two) has no Internet access, and after that, the probability of me moving in with my father (who lives two or three hours away, and where I would have to transfer schools) is rather high.

This is a great upheaval, physically and emotionally, that I am still struggling with.

You can understand why I have not been writing much.

I have been comforting myself with a blatant Author Insert for 'Rise of the Guardians' in my imaginings, mostly because I need hugs and I don't want my mother to know how much this is effecting me.

So, now you all know. I'm not looking for sympathy, or consolations; I just feel a reason needs to be given for my impending absence. I hope you all understand, and can be patient.

Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this, and hopefully I'll be back with chapters for 'Digimon Adventures and Guardian Belief' and 'Rise of the Guardians: Lost Souls'.

Until then, Sincerely,

**ChibiLover123**

**Batgirl18**

**CreativityLover312**


	37. Chapter 35: Mother

At first, Jade honestly had no idea what she was feeling.

Why butterflies would suddenly erupt in her stomach whenever Aster would tower over her in a hug, or why her heart would start to hammer when Jack would playfully nip her nose…

When she realized what it was, the dragon-girl almost could not believe herself.

Was this…

Was this _love_?

This fluttery feeling, this warm ball of joy in her heart?

The more she thought, the more sure Jade became, all doubts fading from her mind.

_She loved Jack and Aster_.

_Telling_ them she did…

_Well, that was another thing entirely_.

* * *

The Tooth Palace was a chaotically organized mess of activity, mini-fairies zipping in and out as they collected teeth and put them in the correct puzzle box for safekeeping.

In the midst of all this commotion was Tooth, directing her little helpers with the precision of a general, only pausing to coo over a particularly well-cared-for tooth.

Landing on the edge of a hanging tower, Jade looked over the vibrant artistry in wonder, ear-horns twitching at the thousands of tiny chirps that echoed through the hollow mountain.

With some effort, she tore her eyes away from the fantastic architecture and glided down to the platform Tooth had long outfitted as a command center.

Careful to not flap her wings, lest she accidentally disrupt the mini-fairies' flight, Jade took a few steps forward, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her green blouse.

"Tooth?"

The fairy paused in her fawning over a lateral incisor, blinking owlishly at the young teenager in surprise.

"Jade? What are you doing here?"

After a quick scan of the area, she zipped closer, worry clear on her face.

"And why aren't Bunny or Jack with you? Did something happen? Are they hurt?"

"No, no, they're fine." Jade assured, holding her hands up as if to physically calm the spirit. "I just…Can we talk?"

With her concerns assuaged, Tooth's curiosity came to the forefront.

"Oh, of course! Just give me a few minutes to get the girls organized, and I'll be right with you!" She assured, buzzing up to point out a tower hanging from the ceiling to their right. "There's a space for guests in that tower. Why don't you wait there for me, and I'll get some tea?"

Before she could convince herself this was a bad idea, Jade nodded, ear-horns pressed tight against her hair as Tooth smiled and zipped back to her spot amidst the swarm.

Shoving down her unease, the dragon-girl moved away from the busy mini-fairies to safely spread her wings and take off for the designated waiting area.

Asian-style couches and chairs were spread out on the open platform, plush with colorful pillows and blankets, all centered around a beautifully-carved table inlayed with gold and silver.

Everything was airy and spacious, easing Jade's nerves as she approached a low couch, tail twitching once before she settled on the thick cushions with a sigh.

Tooth fluttered in a few minutes later, setting a tray of tea on the table before perching on a cushioned chair, wings folding neatly at her back.

"How do you like your tea?" She wondered, pouring the fragrant drink into two delicate china cups.

"Um…Just some milk, please." Jade answered, remembering the limited manners Jack had bothered to teach her over the centuries.

Once both cups were prepared to each of their specifications, Jade accepted the warm tea and took an experimental sip.

Creamy with milk, it smelled sweet and washed over her sensitive cat-like tongue with a pleasant flavor that made the dragon-girl purr, wings finally going lax against her shoulders.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tooth prodded, curious.

Cradling the fragile china, Jade's ear-horns pressed back in embarrassment as she shifted through her mind for the right words.

Tooth stayed silent as the younger girl struggled with herself, not wanting to scare her off.

_She owed the poor girl that much, after looking at her memories_.

"I just…I was wondering…"

Biting her lower lip, Jade gathered whatever courage she could muster.

"Tooth…Have you ever been in love?"

The question caught the fairy off-guard, wings buzzing a few seconds in surprise.

"Why…Why do you ask, sweetie?"

"Well…I was thinking a lot, recently, about…things…" Jade admitted, fidgeting in her seat and only able to hold eye contact for moments at a time. "And I just kinda…_knew_ that I…loved them."

Bubbling with excitement, Tooth hovered, tea forgotten as she zipped closer.

"Oh, that's great!" She squealed, eyes violet-bright with joy. "Have you told them?"

Jade winced, curling into herself, and Tooth's glee dimmed.

"Sweetie?"

"It's just…What if they don't feel the same?"

Jewel-toned eyes shimmering with tears, open and vulnerable, Jade let out a shuddering breath as sobs tried to break free.

"They deserve someone pretty and smart and fun, and I'm…I'm not any of those things, _I'm not good enough_, and they won't love me back-"

Cooing softly, Tooth gathered the dragon-child into her arms, petting down her ear-horns as the teenager let out a sob, scales trembling with a sound like disturbed wind chimes.

"I don't know who you're thinking of," Tooth voiced, firm and soft. "But you are the most beautiful, intelligent, fun girl I know. Anyone who says otherwise has no idea what they're talking about."

Jade peered up at the maternal spirit with watery, hopeful eyes.

"You…You mean that?"

"Of course I do, sweetie." The fairy assured, cupping her face with both hands. "They would be lucky to have you, and stupid to turn you away."

Sniffling softly, Jade tried to rub the tears away, her scales slowly settling back into place.

"R-Really?"

In that moment, she looked so much like a hurt child that Tooth pulled the girl into a stronger hug, as if trying to squeeze out all her insecurities and pain.

"Really, really."

The swell of a memory, something sweet and hopeful and _bright_, and Tooth knew she had said the right thing when Jade purred, cuddling closer.

"Thank you…"

Heart overflowing from the absolute _trust_ the younger was displaying, the fairy could only smile and pull her closer.

"You don't have to thank me for that." She assured. "I'll always be here when you need me, sweetie."

* * *

You guys are _so_ lucky I buried myself in this story to vent negative emotions, or these chapters would have never come out. But don't expect me to update anytime soon! The official moving starts tomorrow, and I'll be dead on my feet after.

I hope you guys like the chapters, anyway.^^


	38. Chapter 36: Father

Santoff Claussen was bustling as usual, yeti building and painting and packing away toys as elves scurried between their feet in search of entertainment.

North overlooked his domain with a proud grin, glad to see everything running smoothly and the quotas being filled in on time.

A window opened off to his right, and Jade landed on the sill, shaking snow from her wings.

"Hello, little one!" The bandit greeted, wasting no time in yanking the teenaged dragon into a hug. "What honor is it that you have come to see me? Are you ready to admit that Christmas is superior to Easter?"

Giggling at the sudden bout of affection, Jade managed to free her arms and hug back.

"Sorry, North, but not today."

With an exaggerated sigh, the Russian placed her back on both feet, a smile hidden in his beard.

"Will come around eventually, little one."

Stretching out her ruffled appendages, Jade only smiled back, amused by the familiar back-and-forth.

"If you say so."

Placing a heavy arm around the girl's shoulders, North led her towards the control panel for the Globe, to overlook the busy Workshop and the toys that constantly flew through the air in random arcs.

"Not visiting for pleasure, _da_? Especially without Bunny or Jack." He noted. "So what is it you need, little one?"

Reminded of her reason for visiting, Jade flushed a soft pink, revealing the two smooth stones hidden in her palm.

"I was actually wondering if you had any books on…binding spells."

North blinked in surprise at the strange request, wondering what she could possibly want a binding spell for…

Big blue eyes brightened as he realized what this was about, some obscure fact about dragons coming to mind now.

"I have many books on binding spells." He replied, slightly hesitant now. "But dragons are different, _da_? Not sure if they will work."

Her little ear-horns, which had perked up at first, went low in disappointment.

"Oh…"

Seeing this, North crouched down, eye-to-eye with the small teenager.

"But all hope is not lost." The Russian assured, finding it strange to be saying those words and not Aster. "Sandy is oldest and wisest of Guardians, even more than Bunny. Knows much about dragons. Perhaps he will know."

Optimism lit up the starry pupils of her eyes, and North smiled at the sight, like a child waking up on Christmas morning to the smell of baking cookies.

"I'll go see him." She asserted, confident. "But…"

She paused, unsure.

"I was also thinking that…if you have the time…you could help me carve these?"

The former Bandit King grinned, a flood of affection filling him for this sweet girl.

"Of course! I always have time for you, little one."

That smile on her face, relieved and happy, was worth any hardship North could imagine.

_Even admitting, however falsely, that Easter was better than Christmas_.


	39. Chapter 37: Dreamer

The night sky was clear, humid with residual summer heat, shining softly with starlight as the Moon went into his monthly sleep along with the world's children.

In his place was Sandy, illuminating the shadows with dolphins, unicorns and dinosaurs as he spread good dreams.

It is always nighttime somewhere, after all, so the Guardian of Dreams is always on the move to make sure his creations reach their targets safely.

Floating over Philadelphia, the former wishing star sensed something brush against a tendril of dream-sand moments before displaced air ruffled his spiky hair.

"Hi, Sandy." Jade greeted softly, wings folding as she stayed perched on the edge of his cloud. "Are you busy?"

A flurry of symbols appeared over Sandy's head, assuring her that it was fine, and she smiled.

"Things are going smoothly tonight?"

Nodding, the dream-giver motioned for her to sit more comfortably, smiling in return.

Taking the offer, Jade brushed back her heavy braid, starlight glinting off the carved stones in her hand.

"I was just at North's…He suggested I come to you with a problem."

A question mark took shape, conveying Sandy's curiosity and interest.

"You see…I was hoping you could help me with a binding spell." She admitted, finally revealing the two dragons she had carved out of bright jade stone. "One that works on me."

The dream-weaver stared in surprise, realizing what she was asking, before he grinned.

Sandy had been hoping someone would make a move.

_He just hadn't thought it would be her_.

Jade giggled as he pat her nose, ear-horns perking up at the ticklish touch, blinking the faintest traces of dream-sand from her eyes as Sandy replied with written words instead of symbols.

'Of course I can help you, little dreamer.' He assured. 'Where do you want to start?'


	40. Chapter 38: Doubts

Ever since that first moment when Wind caught under her wings, Jade loved flying.

It was her heritage, her birthright; a rush of adrenaline and freedom and _nothing can hurt me here, not up here_.

North may have been Father Christmas, but it was Jack that gave her the greatest gift in the world.

With so many thoughts crowding in her head-_because, despite the support from the other Guardians, old insecurities are not so easily forgotten_-, Jade left the Warren for a midnight flight over Burgess.

She knew Jack was getting suspicious, and Aster was starting to worry, but…

Just _thinking_ of what she planned on doing was nerve-wracking enough, so actually _saying_ it?

That was bound to give her a heart attack.

Summer had settled in Burgess without Jade noticing, leaving the night strangely humid against her scales as she landed on a tree branch.

Folding her wings against the foreign feeling, Jade looked over the barren clearing below, ear-horns twitching at the absolute lack of noise.

It was a bit unsettling, without even the Wind to disturb the silence, but the clearing was private, which was all she wanted, so Jade chose to ignore her unease.

Stepping lightly on the very tip of the branch, the dragon-girl tilted her head up to observe the faint sliver of Moon overhead.

The carved jade dragons were heavy in her hand, the sand-smoothed edges both calming and electrifying on her fingertips.

With a sigh, Jade shook her head and began to pace, plagued by doubts.

_If she told them how she felt…_

_Would they feel the same? _

_And if they didn't? _

_What then?_

The thoughts swirled in her head, a vortex that pulled her down, and she almost really believed they could never…

"_I don't know who you're thinking of, but you are the most beautiful, intelligent, fun girl I know. Anyone who says otherwise has no idea what they're talking about_."

"_I always have time for you, little one_."

'_Of course I can help you, little dreamer_.'

_**But what if they did?**_

_The Guardians couldn't all be wrong, right?_

Jade's heart was being tugged in both directions, sinking and rising in turns as the direction of her thoughts shifted, and the sensation was _extremely_ uncomfortable.

"Guess you're not gonna be much help, huh?" She whispered to the Moon, not expecting an answer.

Closing her eyes, Jade let out a soft breath, the turmoil rising up and…

_The song came_.

"I know there's someone…Somewhere, someone…Who's sure to find me, soon…"

She began to smile, moving to the unheard melody in her spark.

"After the rain goes, there are rainbows…I'll find my rainbow, soon…"

Her eyes opened, landing on the little charms in her hand.

"Soon, it won't be just pretend…"

Her smile grew, heart rising with hope and love and _maybe, maybe it would be alright_…

"Soon, a happy ending!"

Closing her fingers over the jade dragons, the Night Fury held them to her chest, as if they could somehow absorb this wonderful feeling that beat through her spark like sunshine.

"Love, can you hear me? If you're near me…Sing your song, sure and _strong_ and…soon…"

Her entire body relaxed, every doubt and insecurity and unknown ache expelled, wings twitching as she rolled both shoulders to loosen the muscles.

Everything was right with the world.

_Or it would be, once she admitted her feelings_.

"Jade!"

The frost-boy's voice came on the wind, and she straightened, ear-horns twitching at the familiar brush of cold.

"Jade, come on! The Kangaroo's having a fit!"

Though the thought made her smile, the dragon-girl shook out her wings.

"Coming!"

Taking off with one good downward thrust of her wings, she was off.

_It was about time she had a talk with them, anyway_.


	41. Chapter 39: Darkness and Light

The forest was still, strangely so, even for the middle of the night.

No animals scurried through the underbrush, no nocturnal birds sang softly in the dark…

Pitch very much preferred things this way.

With the moon little more than a sliver in the sky, he had the freedom to depart his lair without being monitored, sampling the age-old fears of darkness and night from the nearby towns like it was fine wine.

An unnatural little gust of wind rustled leaves in the distance, and Pitch disappeared into the shadows, curious.

What would dare enter his domain, sensing the aura of fear surrounding it?

A tree branch shifted under new weight across the dirt clearing, and the shade held his breath in surprise.

A girl had landed there, pale and small, great black wings folding behind her back as she glowed in the oppressive gloom.

_Like some sort of dark angel_, Pitch thought, astounded.

She was a dragon in peace-form, that much was obvious, but he had never seen one quite like her before.

All the others were brightly colored, whipcord-thin and darkened by constant sunlight, covered in sharp angles and bloodlust.

_Oh, but she was nothing like them at all_.

She was both light and dark, milky skin and midnight hair, all soft curves and green eyes with round starlit pupils, streamlined and small in a way the others were not.

Walking along the branch, light as a feather, she stopped on the tip to peer up at the sky, tail swaying like a serpent beneath the soft white skirt of her dress.

Two small, oblong shapes were being rolled along the palm of her left hand, a nervous rub of her fingers against the smooth sides, and a little sigh was released into the night air.

The Nightmare King hesitated at the edge of his shadows, part of him wanting to get closer-_just a closer look, a little taste, just a little_-and the other knowing it would be a bad idea to startle one of the world's most powerful magical creatures.

Pacing along the rough bark, adorable little ear-horns twitching as if in thought, she looked up at the sliver of moon.

"Guess you're not gonna be much help, huh?" She whispered, soft and resigned and so very sweet.

_Her voice could surely make angels jealous_.

Pitch was transfixed, caught between his desire to get closer and the thought of rejection, at war with himself and unable to move.

_Oh, if he could just_…

"I know there's someone…"

Her voice floated through the air, feather-light and enchanted like siren's song.

"Somewhere, someone…who's sure to find me, soon…After the rain goes, there are rainbows…I'll find my rainbow, soon…"

Looking down at the objects in her hands, this beautiful little smile overtook her face as her spirits visibly lifted.

"Soon, it won't be just pretend…Soon, a happy ending!"

Pitch memorized the shape of her face, the curve of her smile, the light in her eyes, as the words wove through him.

_Oh, she was beautiful, a beautiful dark angel made just for him_…

"Love, can you hear me? If you're near me…Sing your song, sure and _strong_ and…soon."

The song faded into the night, an echo still left reverberating in Pitch's chest.

With the music released, the girl relaxed, rolling her shoulders back as both wings twitched and settled in a loose fold.

It was almost like she was waiting for something-_for him to step forward, to gather her into his arms and_-, and Pitch almost revealed himself…

"Jade!"

The young, male voice came on the wind, and she suddenly straightened, little ear-horns twitching to better catch it.

"Jade, come on! The Kangaroo's having a fit!"

"Coming!" She called back, spreading her wings and taking off like an arrow, barely disturbing the tree she had launched from.

Pitch stared at where she had been, absorbed in his thoughts.

She had been so close, just within his grasp, moments away from being his…

_Next time, she would be_.


	42. Chapter 40: Instincts

Dragon mating rituals are not a cultural thing, something to be taught and understood.

It is instinct, a drive to show interest and lay claim to a strong partner, and there is no teaching that.

Jade felt it, deep in her spark; the urge to rub against pale skin and grey fur, to feel warmth on her scales and cold on her skin…

To properly mark with her scent_, __**to be marked**_…

She wanted to know that she belonged-_to Jack and Aster, to the Guardians_-, to know that they were hers, so this nagging sense of _alone, always alone, no one cares_ would just _**go away**_.

Dragons are naturally pack-oriented creatures, and though she had managed faint scent marks, her instincts _screamed_ to be marked in return.

Now that Jade was consciously aware of this, she no longer repressed her natural mating instincts.

She circled and nudged and purred, pressing into a cold chest or rubbing against a furry side, purring as their scents mingled on her scales.

_They were pack, __**her pack**__, and Jade wanted everyone to know it_.

* * *

Jack could admit to himself that he loved Jade, possibly more than he should.

She had grown so much from the shy, skittish little girl he had taken in, and the frost-boy could not help but be attracted to this confident, playful young woman that girl had become.

How could he not?

She was funny and smart and compassionate, always knowing what to say to make him feel better, and could pull off the most daring aerial maneuvers he had ever seen.

When Jade's affections became bolder-_holding his wrist as they walked, wrapping her tail around his leg_-, the winter spirit could not help but reciprocate.

Even Aster was being more daring, nudging shoulders and grunting and circling, always hovering whenever North or Sandy visited.

Jack could admit to liking all the extra attention, flushing frost whenever the Night Fury wrapped her arms around his waist or the Pooka began to idly groom his hair.

It would have been strange for most, being coddled as he was, but the winter spirit never felt so loved as he did when pressed between the two purring creatures.

If that was a bit strange, well…

_No one ever said Jack Frost was normal_.

* * *

The first time he was circled, purposeful and slow, Aster's instincts fully engaged.

Despite all of the internal arguing and reasoning and fighting, that was all it took to snap his resolve like an overstretched rubber band.

He could not help laying claim, circling in an open show of interest and growling to warn off any possible rivals.

There were two pretty little does in his Warren, _sleeping in his nest_, and Aster would make sure they stayed.


	43. Chapter 41: Asking

After days of careful planning, of crafting and spell-work, Jade was finally ready.

Cradling the finished bracelets in her hands, beautifully carved dragon pendants gleaming on the ring of matching jade beads, she breathed sparks over the sand-smoothed surface.

_In a whisper of draconic, the spells were opened_.

The threads wound through her heart, loose ends dangling freely and waiting for the spell's completion.

_Now or never_…

Aster's ears twitched, swiveling around, and he looked up from his book.

"Hey, darlin'."

Perched on his staff, reading the spines of old tomes on a shelf, Jack turned with a grin.

"Long time no see."

Jade could not help but smile back, spark flaring at the affection she could see in their eyes, as her fingers tightened over the precious objects hidden in her palms.

"I…We need to talk."

Blinking once in surprise, Aster closed his book, the tips of his ears twitching in curiosity.

"Sure, snowflake." Jack voiced, dropping to the ground and leaning on his staff with an inquisitive expression. "What do you want to talk about?"

Fidgeting for a moment, Jade stepped forward, wings flexing nervously.

With a deep, fortifying breath, she closed her eyes and held out her offerings to them, swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat.

"I-I…I want to ask both of you to be my life-mates."

If Jack was a lesser man, he would have tripped over his staff and fallen flat on his face.

_What?_

Ice-blue eyes landed on the object being held out to him, lungs catching in sharp surprise.

A beautifully-crafted Night Fury hung from the loose silver chain, made of the lightest jade he had ever seen, and surrounded by matching beads that faded into darker shades towards the other end, protected from chipping by little folds of shining silver.

Aster's was the same, though larger and with gold instead of silver, the loops dangling between delicate fingers and singing soft notes as the beads shifted.

The Pooka stared at the jewelry, his ears still echoing with her words as his heart both seized up and raced like mad, filled to the brim with _hope_.

"Darlin'…"

"I-I understand if you don't want to." She voiced, cute little ear-horns twitching and falling back. "I just…You need to know how much I care about you, _both of you_, and…I needed to try."

Shaking the electric feeling out of his fur, Aster looked towards a thoroughly confused Jack and took a deep breath.

"A'right, I think we need ta be sittin' fer this one…"

Ushering the two towards the couch, he dragged one of the chairs opposite to sit facing them, considering his words as they settled.

"Okay, we're sitting." Jack started, growing impatient. "Now what's a life-mate, and what's with the bracelets?"

Jade looked down, clearly too anxious over the whole thing to speak any further, so Aster took the liberty of doing so.

"A life-mate is something like what humans call 'marriage', but it's more…permanent. It involves bindin' spells, usually through charms, that act as conduits." The Pooka explained, resting a paw on each of their knees. "With these, we'd know if she was hurt, or needed help, an' send 'er some of our own magic in case of emergency."

Taking a moment to absorb this information, Jack turned to the girl at his side, hope flickering deep in his chest.

"So you're…proposing? To both of us?"

Twisting her fingers, she nodded, peering up at them shyly.

"Yeah…"

Flushing frost, he chanced a peek at Aster.

"Well…I'm in if it's alright with the kangaroo."

The Pooka straightened, already getting riled up over the nickname-

_When he realized what Jack had just said_.

Ears falling back in embarrassment, Aster swallowed past the lump of emotion in his throat to speak.

"If yer both sure 'bout bein' with this ol' rabbit that long…I accept."

The charms glowed as the spell was completed, the threads connecting, and Jack took in a sharp breath as he felt Jade's heartbeat thrum in his chest.

Without a second thought, Aster pulled the pair onto his lap, chuckling at the startled yelps his sudden action caused.

Jack looked adorably disgruntled-_and about to tell the Pooka off for manhandling him_-when the older spirit chinned him, stunning the frost-boy into silence.

Purring as the action was repeated on her, Jade wrapped her tail around the winter spirit's waist, taking in the mingling scents like one might the scent of a fresh flower.

_Oh, it was wonderful_…

"…Does this mean I have to make jewelry?"

Rolling his eyes, Aster cuffed him upside the head, huffing in amusement.

Laughing, Jack grinned at the little giggle Jade let out.

_Totally worth it_.


	44. Chapter 42: Connections

With one binding spell established between the three of them-_Jade's heartbeat shadowing his, a sense of joy and relief pulsing beneath the surface_-, it was only right to return the favor.

Aster spent hours thinking of the perfect charm, the symbol that would say _these are my does, mine, and no one else's_.

Running the rough pads of his fingers over the small stone dragon humming with magic, the Pooka suddenly realized exactly what he wanted.

Idea firmly in mind, he raced around the burrow, gathering everything he would need to create his gifts.

Setting aside strips of light leather after testing the softness, Aster smiled while stoking the flames of his furnace.

_He almost couldn't wait_.

* * *

Jack did not need to think half as hard about what he wanted to make.

He spent those first hours experimenting with different types of ice and thicknesses, sketching out unique patterns and designs to use.

Once a concrete image was in place, the winter spirit grinned, pleased.

_He could just imagine how beautiful his creations would look, framed by dark hair and silvery fur_.

* * *

With her boys so busy, Jade thought it best to step back and give them space to work.

_After all, she wanted to be surprised_.

Perched on an egg golem-_judging by the gouges on it's face, it was the very one she had attacked months earlier_-, the young Night Fury plucked a flower from the pile beside her, threading the stem into the half-finished crown she had carefully woven.

Lilacs, Stars of Bethlehem, gardenias…

_First love, hope, joy_…

Ivy, hydrangeas, peonies…

_Fidelity, perseverance, healing_…

Smiling as she finished the circlet, the pattern of colors and blossoms a beautiful rainbow, Jade admired her handiwork.

Calling up some of her spark-magic, the girl breathed a word of draconic that rustled the petals, instilling a protective barrier against aging into the very stems of the flowers so they would never wither.

"What do you think?" She wondered, holding the wreath out for the golem to see.

A soft sound, like grinding stone, came from the stationary sentinel.

"Good." The teenager chirped, taking that as an affirmative.

Hovering over the moss-covered surface, Jade set the flower-crown gently on the egg golem's head, smiling when the nearest vines moved to secure it in place.

"Darlin'! Frostbite!"

Ear-horns twitching at the call, the dragon-girl straightened, turning towards where the burrow lay.

"See you later!" She told the golem before shooting off, eager to see what her boys had created.

All Jade wanted was to feel was their magic thrumming through her spark.

_Like heartbeats_.


	45. Chapter 43: Mornings

Curled up in the massive nest of blankets, with dawn sunlight leaking in through the small window, everything was peaceful and wonderful and quiet, like the Warren beyond the burrow was still sleeping.

A velvet paw skimmed her neck, tracing the edge of a light grey choker before blunted claws traced the glass aster hanging from it.

Cold fingers traced the silver gauge in her right ear-horn, only a half-inch wide, and the large silver hoop threaded through shifted enough that the crystal-ice snowflake attached spewed little rainbows in the half-dark.

Jade purred at the languid attention, the tip of her tail flicking and rattling the jade beads that had been secured to the hook of Jack's staff.

There's a soft chuckle as Jack settles down against her front, foreheads touching and the glass flowers on their necks clinking together softly.

With a soft grunt, Aster sets aside the breakfast he had brought in-_warm oatmeal, just a little cinnamon, with fresh orange juice in frosted glasses_-to climb back in and envelop both of them in an embrace, the jade beads wrapped around his right forearm clinking softly against the silver chain on the other, the snowflake and dragon twisting around each other like a dance.

Moments like this, just them and the soft whisper of Wind through the waking Warren, Jade can only smile.

_It's how all mornings should be_.


	46. Chapter 44: Discovery

The first of the Guardians to figure it out happened to be Tooth, since she dropped by the Warren for a 'mandatory dental inspection'.

_Mostly, it was an excuse to fawn over Jack's teeth and coo over how cute Jade's fangs are_.

Once she spotted the snowflake earring and the choker, the fairy queen squealed at a decibel so high that Aster was pretty sure all his glasses in the burrow had shattered.

Like a multi-colored blur, she had Jade in a rib-squeezing hug, wings buzzing in joy.

"Oh Moon, you did it! I'm so proud of you, sweetie!"

With the sudden shift only Tooth was capable of, the last Sister of Flight was in front of the two male spirits, a firm glare in place.

"You take care of her!" She warned, hands on her hips. "_If either of you make her cry_…"

Jack gave a nervous chuckle, leaning away from the suddenly-rather-intimidating Tooth Fairy.

"Duly noted."

Aster nodded in agreement, fully aware of her fearsome reputation and not wanting to be on the receiving end.

Glad that they understood, Tooth smiled, fluttering back to a very-amused Jade.

"I have to know what happened! Was it romantic? Oh, did they propose back? Details, details!"

As they wandered off to continue the discussion in private, the boys shared a look and let out equally-relieved breaths.

"You think she carries around quarters everywhere?" Jack wondered, curious and slightly wary.

"She's the Tooth Fairy." Aster replied, scoffing, as if the idea was ridiculous.

The winter spirit almost relaxed, but…

"'_Course _she does."

Taking a moment to absorb that information, Jack nodded.

"…I'm gonna go brush my teeth now."

"Right behind ya, mate."

* * *

Sandy pieced the clues together on his own next, when Jade and Jack met him over Canada for her next lesson in draconic spells.

Perching on the edge of his dream-cloud, Jade smiled in greeting, the crystal-clear snowflake catching the moonlight as her ear-horn twitched.

Jack landed right beside her, giving a nonchalant wave as a little jade dragon spun lazily in the crook of his staff.

"Hey, little man. Good night?"

Taking a moment to absorb the sight, including the silvery leather chokers with opaque green asters around their necks, Sandy smiled back.

_Honestly, it was about time_.

* * *

Unlike the others, North had to be specifically told about the development in the trio's relationship.

_True, summer was coming to an end and autumn was on it's way, but he should not have been __**that**__ busy!_

Aster was the most reluctant to give Father Christmas the news, mostly because he knew exactly how the man would react.

He would get protective-"_Be careful with them, _da_? Or will have new pelt for fireplace!_"-, and then he would get all excited-"_Is great news! Must celebrate! Phil, tell yeti to start planning!_"-, and Aster would end up stuck at some huge party he had no way of escaping.

Oh, but when his does looked up at him with those _eyes_, all hopeful and begging, the Pooka could not say no.

So he opened a tunnel to the tundra just outside Santoff Claussen-_a polite gesture on his part, really_-, and the trio went to visit the Cossack to inform him of the good news.

Things went about as well as Aster expected.

_Now, how exactly was he supposed to weasel out of this engagement party?_


	47. Chapter 45 Beautiful

Fussing with his new clothes, Jack glared when two paws batted his hands away and straightened the suit jacket on his shoulders.

"Yer worse than the anklebiters in church on Easter Sunday." Aster grumbled good-naturedly, chuckling at the raspberry blown his way. "Won't stop fidgetin'."

"It's not _my_ fault this stuff is so uncomfortable…" Jack grumbled, still worrying the smooth wood of his staff.

North had happily followed Tooth's advice and made some casual formal wear for him; a white suit jacket paired with ash-grey slacks and an ice-blue shirt, which looked quite good on the boy.

_Probably the shoes_, Aster figured, eyeing the shiny black leather. _Jackie's never been particularly fond 'a the things, after all_.

Aster had switched out his normal bracers for a more ornate pair inlaid with gold and silver thread, and left his bandolier at the burrow to keep any temptation of braining someone with a boomerang at bay.

Tooth had only spent a minute or two fretting over them-_Jack's hair refused to be tamed, while Aster had brushed out his coat until it shone_-before dragging Jade out of the room, practically vibrating in excitement over the dress she had designed.

_If this dress was anything like the other clothes she had imagined, Aster was certain he would love it_.

"Hey, guys. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, snowflake, we're-"

Jack physically choked on the rest of his words, wide-eyed.

Aster completely agreed with that sentiment.

Jade stood in the half-open doorway, the green of her eyes glowing from the smoky effect done on her lids, and lips shimmering with what smelled like cherry gloss.

Her hair was pinned up on one side, causing it to cascade in a waterfall of dark curls over the other shoulder, standing out against the bright blue of her dress.

Shoulders bare, the bodice hugged her chest and stomach before flowing loose to the floor, a high slit in the front showing peeks of her smooth legs and the little silver heels she wore.

_Neither of them could think of a time Jade looked more beautiful_.

Shifting slightly under the silent scrutiny, the dragon-girl ducked her head shyly, snowflake spinning lazily at the movement.

"Do you…like it?"

Jack found his voice first this time, smiling as he flew up to her, the tip of his staff sending his ice creation into a soft swaying motion instead.

"You look great, snowflake."

Peering up through her lashes, a tiny smile took root, genuine.

"Really?"

"'A course." Aster assured, resting a paw on the bared side of her neck. "We only say it so much 'cause it's always true, darlin'."

Both of them could feel her relief at that admission, warm and pulsing like the heart of a fire, and her smile grew sunshine-bright.

"Come on, slowpokes!" North boomed, slamming the door open and effectively shattering the moment. "Is time to party!"

Jade let out a shaky breath, peeking out from where she had jumped behind her boy's in surprise.

"Right…"

Her scales stopped rattling under Jack's cool touch, and Aster gently nudged them towards the door now that North had continued on, shouting something about getting out the good vodka.

"Come on, then. Ain't gonna be over any sooner with us standin' here."

_Though he kinda wished it would be_.


	48. Chapter 46: A Warning

Despite his unwillingness to be there, Aster was more than happy to show off his does.

He wanted everyone to know they were his, and no one else's.

_Besides, rubbing it in that old Groundhog's face would be the highlight of his evening_.

* * *

Sipping on her nonalcoholic drink, Jade stood on the sidelines and observed all the spirits mingle amongst themselves.

She had spent the last hour or so meeting a good portion of them, thanks to Aster.

Cupid had been nice, if a bit enthusiastic- _"Oh, you are just the sweetest!" The angel-woman squealed, blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders. "You're love is so innocent! It's adorable!"_-, and the Leprechaun had been fun to talk with once he realized she spoke Irish.

Aster was particularly amused by it all, though he had gone to make sure Jack-_who had become instant friends with the April Fool and Jack-'o-Lantern_-did not get in over his head.

Content to stay on the sidelines for the time being, Jade nursed her fruity drink, wings shifting against her bare back and the tip of her tail tracing designs in the wooden floor.

The dragon-girl twitched, pupils narrowing in surprise, as a furry form suddenly invaded her personal space, going still as a threatened cobra.

_The Groundhog hardly seemed to notice_.

"Well, _hello_, beautiful."

Forcing herself to relax, Jade nodded slightly in greeting, scales rising nervously at the close proximity.

"Hello…"

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." The large rodent noted, smoothing down coarse brown fur with one clawed paw. "I'm Punxsutawney Phil, the Groundhog. And you are?"

Backing up another step, the teenager almost bristled as she brushed up against a column.

"Jade. It's…nice to meet you, Phil."

There was a flash of recognition in his eyes, and his smile sharpened.

"Ah, so you're the rabbit's new lover, huh? I have to admit, he has good taste…"

Not liking where this was going at all, the dragon-girl tried to slip around the wall of fur trying to cage her in, flinching back as he blocked her escape with a heavy arm.

"Mind if I have a taste?"

"Excuse me?" Jade shot back, pupils narrowing.

"Come on." Phil pressed, closing her in more. "Just one little kiss."

"No!" She snarled, insulted. "So back off and leave me alone!"

"Oh, a little fiery, huh? I know how to deal with that-"

She never figured out how, exactly, he was going to deal with that, since a blast of ice knocked him over and onto the floor at that exact moment.

"Here's a hint." Jack growled, as fierce as any blizzard. "If a lady tells you to back off, _back off_."

The entire room fell silent, wondering how things would escalate, as Phil stood, brushing ice off his fur.

"Jack Frost, I presume?"

Silence was his only answer, but the Groundhog smirked.

"Why don't you leave these sorts of things to the important spirits, boy? It's not as if anyone cares for your opinion."

Faster than most of the watching spirits could follow, Phil was slammed into a nearby column with such force that the entire wooden construct trembled.

The Groundhog yelped as he was lifted off the ground by the thick ruff around his neck, staring down at his diminutive attacker in surprise.

Pupils paper-thin and deadly, face terrifyingly blank, Jade dug her claws into the coarse fur.

"What did you just say to my life-mate?" She demanded softly, calm and intense as a thunderstorm.

No one wanted to repeat the words, least of all Phil, who could only stutter out one denial or another in an attempt to save himself.

"Jade."

An ear-horn twitched, the snowflake hanging there starting to spin, and Aster took a step closer.

"Come on, darlin'…I know ya don't wanna hurt 'im…"

Her grip tightened, as if in disagreement, and the Groundhog whined as the tips of her claws pierced skin.

A hand covered Jade's wrist, fingers loosely curling around the joint, and ice-blue eyes caught fiery green.

"It's alright, snowflake. You can let him go."

After a few tense moments, her pupils rounded slightly, and Jade slowly lowered her prey down onto his own feet.

Phil hardly dared to breathe, though, considering the glare on the Night Fury's face as she leaned in.

"Let this be a warning. If you ever insult my life-mates again, _not even the Man in the Moon will be able to find all the pieces_."

At his frantic nod, Jade finally released him, allowing Jack to pull her away into an embrace.

While North loudly berated the Groundhog for his actions, with Tooth and Sandy as-_rather intimidating_-backup, Aster hopped up to them instead.

"Are ya two a'right?" He fretted, scanning both for bruises or marks.

"We're fine, cottontail." Jack assured, soothing the dragon-girl's low growling with a cool hand between the wings. "He didn't touch either of us."

Grunting in acknowledgement, the Pooka pulled both in close, grumbling at the faint trace of Phil's scent on the girl's skin as he chinned them.

When he had felt the panic and fright, the hurt…

_Oh, he had been so frightened_.

"Bloody wanker…" Aster cursed, upset. "Should rip 'is tongue out fer talkin' ta ya both like that…"

Shaking off the last of her rage, Jade smiled, nuzzling the furry neck as her tail wrapped around Jack's ankle tightly.

"I think he's been punished enough…"

Jack nodded in agreement, peeking over a furry arm to see the audience of spirits whisper among themselves as the Groundhog was forcibly led out of Santoff Claussen by Phil and a still-upset North.

"Yeah, and no one else is going to try it again."

A long ear twitched, and the Pooka huffed in agreement.

"Better not…"

* * *

There is a set of guidelines followed by all spirits, a compilation of advice if you will, to keep things civil between everyone.

After centuries of interaction, it was only safe to make sure newcomers did not accidentally ignite the rage of much more powerful beings on accident.

_Always brush and floss before visiting the Tooth Fairy_, _never disturb the Easter Bunny for anything short of global catastrophe before his holiday_, or even _do not mess with the Sandman's dream-sand unless you would like to cease existing_, are just a few pieces of good advice handed down.

On that day, all of them unanimously agreed on a new addition, for all of their safety.

_**Never mess with the Night Fury**_.


	49. Chapter 47: His

Pitch had not seen his angel for weeks, not since that first night, and he was going mad.

He wanted to see her again, speak with her, whisk her away to his lair and…

_Well, you get the idea_.

News of a party at Santoff Claussen soon reached his subterranean lair, and the shade was rather dismissive of it.

Why should he care if North decided to throw another drunken celebration for no reason?

When the whispers of a dragon-girl, a pale-skinned beauty with long dark hair and the greenest eyes, being the main attraction came, he was immediately interested.

Could it be his angel?

Pitch seethed in rage, the shadows building around him like giants.

Those Guardians must have known somehow, and lured her away from him!

It was the only explanation!

His glare landed on the iron Globe in his lair, and a shark's smile crossed the Nightmare King's face.

_If he got rid of the Guardians, ruled the world with fear…_

_**Then she would surely be his Nightmare Queen**_.

With new drive, Pitch dove into his decades-old plan to destroy the light, almost giddy at the thought of success.

It was just a matter of time until his angel would be in his arms…

_He almost couldn't wait_.


End file.
